New girl
by Alea Kcasburk
Summary: A new girl arrives on griffin rock and becomes friends with Cody. However everything may not be as it seems with this new girl. Why did she come to Griffin Rock? What is she hiding? *Written with another user: AgirlKILLEDu14*
1. Chapter 1

Cody blinked as sunlight streamed through his bedroom window. He yawned and went downstairs following the smell of pancakes. His stomach rumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table. His father smiled sliding a steaming plate of pancakes in front of his youngest son. Cody dug his fork into the syrup covered sweetness and brought the chunk to his mouth savoring the flavor.

"Hit me with seconds dad!" Kade shouted holding up his plate. The chief sighed, he wasn't the personal servant around here as Kade seemed to think.

"There's no more Kade. I gave the rest to Cody." He said as he unplugged the griddle and put away the syrup and pancake mix. Kade frowned eyeing his brothers plate.

"You're not going to be able to finish that." He said. Cody shoveled another bite into his mouth glaring at his brother competitively. He swallowed and said,

"You think so huh?" Soon his plate was empty save for the drops of syrup that pooled together. Kade was open mouthed as his little brother dumped the plate into the sink. Kade sighed and put his own plate in the sink mentally going over his date with Hailey. They were going to the movies then over to the diner for some chow...course he would have to somehow convince Heatwave to take him. The hotheaded firetruck was really annoying sometimes...like when Kade wanted to take Hailey on a date…

"Hey Kade." his sisters voice shook him from his thoughts. The young pilot was standing behind him rubbing her eyes. He smiled.

"Hi Dani, how was the nightshift with Blades?"

"Uneventful. Shouldn't you be getting out on your shift anyways?" Kade rolled his eyes.

"That's just was I was going to do little sis." Kade rushed down to the garage fixing his short red hair all the way. Heatwave was parked in his alt mode outside the firehouse. The door opened and Kade climbed in.

"Took you a while." the red mech noted. Kade made a face at him.

"Just drive Heatwave." Heatwave took off quickly making Kade grab the edge of his seat. Heatwave smiled at the shock and mild panic on his partners face. Kade angrily hit the dashboard. Heatwave growled. Cody watched his brother go, knowing that there would be arguing and hitting involved, but that was a normal day. He went inside wondering what kind of emergencies would happen that day.

5 minutes later...

"Stop hitting my dash, thin skin!" Heatwave yelled at Kade.

"Then stop driving so fast, oil breath!" Kade returned. He had a bad feeling that his pancakes had bought a round trip ticket.

"Not my fault you ate too much, lead belly!" Heatwave yelled, not noticing where he was going.

"Heatwave-" Kade begin.

"No! You listen to me-"

"Heatwave!" Kade yelled, slamming his foot into he breaks. They had almost ran a red light at a cross section. The worst part was there was a young girl walking there listening to her headphones. She was pretty tall and thin for her age. Long, brown hair fell to the middle of her back, with silver eyes that shone like the moon clashing slightly with her small freckles that speckled her cheeks. On her back was a small backpack with a skateboard attached. She looked towards them finally and jumped out of shock, clearly not noticing them before.

"S-sorry," she mumbled before she hurried down the road and out of sight before either of them could say anything.

"Who is she?" asked Heatwave, curious. "I've never seen her before."

"She must be new to the island," Kade said, less curious than his partner. "Lets finish this patrol before my pancakes resurface."


	2. Chapter 2

Cody sat outside bouncing his rubber ball against the side of the firehouse. The rhythm that its sound produced was calming, and then the ball veered to the side. Cody watched as the ball flew into the bushes. He got up and went over to retrieve it when a skateboard rolled to stop at his feet. Surprised the blonde haired boy looked around and spied a tall brown haired girl sprawled on the sidewalk. He ran to her thinking she might be hurt but she just groaned and sat up. Accepting his hand she stood and faced him. Cody was a little taken aback at her silver eyes, he didn't know anyone with eyes like that.  
"Hi. Sorry 'bout my skateboard." She said pointing to the skateboard lying on the ground.  
"Hi. It's ok." Cody said as the girl went to get her skateboard.  
"My names Kaia." She said extending her hand for a handshake. Cody took it grinning.  
"My names Cody." He dropped his hand and the two stood awkwardly for a few moments. "Are you ok?" Cody blurted. Kaia smiled and rubbed her wrist, Cody noticed she had a large scrape there.  
"I'm fine, I've had worse falls before." Blood bubbled up from the scrape and dripped onto the pavement. Kaia set down her backpack and opened it. She grabbed a box of band aids and put a large one on her wrist. She put the box back in her backpack and faced Cody once again.  
"You new in town?" He asked. She nodded holding the skateboard under her arm.  
"I just moved here. My dad was a fireman over on the mainland but after his accident he can't walk anymore." Her expression turned sad. "When he heard about the rescue robots on this island he wanted to see them, so we moved here." She scratched her head. "Not really the best reason for leaving behind all my friends and our neighborhood." Kaia glanced at the firehouse and for the first time seemed to notice what it was. Her silver eyes widened.  
"Wait, that's the firehouse...the one where theres-"  
"Giant robots?" Cody finished for her. Kaia nodded. "Yeah...um that's my house too." Cody added. Kaia gaped open mouthed at him.  
"Really? Omg can I meet your family sometime? And those robots?" Cody smiled.  
st likely. It depends on our schedule and if my dad agrees…" he broke off. Kaia nodded.  
"Cool." Then she reached into her pocket and brought out her phone. "Lets get each others numbers, then you can give me a call." Cody blushed thinking about what Kade might say if he found out he was exchanging numbers with a girl. After the two had exchanged numbers Kaia went off towards her own house leaving Cody to stand there holding his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"But Heatwave-" Kade started.  
"No buts! I'm not taking you and Hailey to the to the movies!" yelled the fire truck before he stormed off in the direction of his room. Kade groaned and slid down the walk.  
"Something wrong?" Dani asked from the couch, startling Kade.  
"Heatwave and I had a fight while on patrol and nearly hit some girl," Kade said, standing up.  
"Is she okay?" Dani asked, concerned.  
"She's fine, but now Heatwave won't take me and Hailey to our date," Kade whinned.  
"Then why don't you just have another one of the bots take you?" Dani questioned.  
"Because Chase has a strict and Boulder will be helping Gramah with his homework. Unless... Could I borrow Blades for a couple hours?" Kade asked, his face brightening up instantly.  
"I guess. As long as its fine with Blades I don't see why not," she said, seeing any harm in letting him take Blades for one night.  
Suddenly, Cody walked in. In his hand was his phone and he had a blank stare.  
"Cody?" Kade asked. No response. Kade walked closer and snapped his fingers in front of Cody's face, knocking him out of his trance.  
"Something wrong, Cody?" Dani asked.  
"N-nothing," Cody said as he ran to his room as fast as possible, leaving his two older siblings confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Blades sat watching T.V as Kade came up to him. He cleared his throat and Blades looked at him surprised.

"Hi Kade are you looking for Heatwave?" the orange and white mech asked.

"Nah, I'm wondering if you could give me and Hailey a ride to the movies." Kade said. Blades turned off the T.V.

"Sure, it's not like I'm doing anything interesting anyways." Kade smiled.

"Ok let me call her and get ready then we can go." He took off towards the elevator and Blades sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

Another kiss, ugh Blades was ready to kick both Kade and Hailey out of his cock pit, jeez that was thirty kisses so far! Blades was starting to see why Heatwave hated taking Kade to the movies. Popcorn fell between his cushions as Hailey moved closer to Kade snuggling in the crook of his shoulder. He made a slight growling noise. The movie had ended five minutes ago! Kade made a face at the dashboard and went back to snuggling with Hailey. Blades sighed Kade had asked for it. Kade made a oomf sound as his seat was flung forwards and his head hit the dash. Groaning Kade sat up, he'd gotten the message.

"Movies over, I guess we should get going." Kade said pretending to start up the helicopter. Hailey just stared at him, the helicopter seat had just...She shook her head.

"Ok." she said quietly. They took off heading towards Haileys house and Kade rubbing his sore forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

They dropped Hailey off at her house then started their journey back towards the fire house. Blades was being quieter than usual and flying pretty fast, compared to his usual speed. Kade found this odd and disturbing. It wasn't until he saw the wind mills did he start to freak.

"Um, Blades, where are we going?" Kade asked.

No answer.

"Blades? Blades! Kade yelled as they started weaving in and out of the paths of the giant rotors. Kade started screaming like a girl and Blades just laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell was that for?" Kade asked, furious with the usually timid helicopter.

"For spilling popcorn in between my seats and your soda on my dash!" Blades said, having lost his usually calm demeanor.**  
**

"Not my fault you don't have cup holders," Kade managed to get out before pucking on the passenger seat.

"Really?" Blades nearly screamed. Kade started to chuckle for a second. That all changed when Blades ejected the passenger seat out under him with a parachute attached. Kade flushed.

"Unless you want that to be you, you will be cleaning that up later," Blades threatened as they started their descent to the fire house.


	5. Chapter 5

Kade walked up the stairs grumbling and Dani gave him a confused look. He pointed in the direction of the garage.

"Ask your helicopter." he snapped and continued up the stairs. Dani shrugged and went down into the garage where Heatwave was hosing down Blades cockpit. Dani gave them a questioning look. Blades scowled,

"Your brother made a mess of my cock pit!" Dani snickered.

"What'd he do?"

"First of all he spent the whole entire movie exchanging kisses with Hailey, second of all they spilled popcorn all over not to mention Kades soft drink. Third he threw up all over my seat!" Dani crossed her arms.

"Did you take him to the windmills?" She asked. He nodded and Heatwave stopped spraying water.

"Think that's good Blades." He said his usual scowl on his face plates. Blades thanked him and the hot headed mech went off to do whatever it is he did in his free time. Blades vented air heavily, very much like a human sigh.

"I am definitely not letting Kade anywhere near my cockpit for a while. Dani smiled and patted his ped.

"I did warn you." Blades frowned.

"You most certainly did not." Blades scoffed.

"It was a long time ago."

"Oh." They sat in awkward silence until Dani coughed.

"I think our night shift is coming up. Boulder and Graham should be home any time now." As the words escaped her lips the said pair returned. Boulder rolling in with a very tired looking Graham in his seat. Graham unhooked his seat belt and nodded at Dani before staggering upstairs. Dani smiled slightly at her brother he was not a nighttime sort of person.

"Come on Blades lets get going." She said grabbing a towel to sit on as Blades cockpit was still sopping wet. The orange and white mech nodded and transformed allowing the elevator to carry him and Dani up to the helipad.

"Blades, why are you missing a seat?" Dani asked.

"No reason," was all Blade said. They were both quiet.

*with Kade*

"Never riding with Blades again," Kade grumbled to himself as he hosed down the copter's seat.

*back with Dani and Blades*

They had been on patrol for a few hour and so far nothing interesting had happened. They saved Mr. Pettypaws once and stopped a speeder, same old same old.

"Blades land here," Dani said after a few minutes.

"Why?" Blades asked, fearing the answer.

"Because there is a shoe sale going on!" Dani nearly yelled.

"Dani, we are on patrol!" Blades groaned with annoyance.

"I'll be fast," said Dani as they landed. Before Blades could say anything, she jumped out and headed towards a store right next to a skate park. Blades decided to watch the skater. They seemed less boring than shoes.

Kaia went up the half pipe and did a 360 spin, landing it. A few boys that stood by scoffed and on of them tried to duplicate the trick, landing flat on his buts. Kaia couldn't help but laugh a little. They quickly left, faces red. Kaia sighed and attached her skate board back to her backpack. Then she saw it. It was the robot helicopter. She ran over and started taking pics to send to her friends back home.

Once she was home Kaia uploaded the photos she took to her computer. They weren't very interesting as the copter bot had been a helicopter the whole time. Kaia scrolled through the pictures deleted blurry ones sighing in exasperation when only one turned out to be non-blurry. Her brow furrowed as she stumbled on a video. Huh? When had she taken that? She clicked on the video and sat back to watch.

The helicopter bot was parked outside the shoe shop and its handler came out of the said store a teetering pile of shoeboxes balanced in her arms. Kaia watched dumbfounded as the woman began to talk to the robot.

"I got such a good deal Blades!" She said dumping the shoes in the back seat.

"Dani you're taking those out when we get back to the firehouse." A voice said. Kaia frowned did the helicopter just...just talk? The video cut off and Kaia sat back in her seat. The video had clearly been taken from her phone but she didn't remember taking it. The only logical explanation would be she accidently bumped the record button as she put her phone in the clear pocket of her backpack and the phone recorded the short video. Kaias mother called to her from the kitchen and she yelled she would be right there. She took out her phone and sent the video to Cody with the message: Weird video what do u think? She then went out to the kitchen to help her mom with whatever it was she needed help with.


	6. Chapter 6

Cody was watching tv, sorta. His phone sat on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at it intently for what seemed like hours. *beep beep beep* went the phone. Cody launched off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"A video," he thought out loud and hit play. Cody visibly flushed.

"Dad!" Cody yelled. "We're in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heatwave pounded the wooden sparing post his knuckles splintering wooden shards off. He smiled as the whole thing cracked and fell to the floor. Then the comm unit went off in an annoying beeping sound. He growled answering it in a rough voice.

"Heatwave get up to the bunker." Kade said irritably. Heatwave told his partner that he'd be right up and went to wake up Blades who had been in recharge since getting home from the nightshift.

"Blades get your aft in gear! Somethings going on!" He shouted trying to sound like a leader. He stalked off leaving the groaning Blades to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that she caught us." Dani said her face pale with shock and fear for the bots. Blades shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He squeaked. Heatwave scowled at him.

"You should've been quiet slagger." He hissed. Chase crossed his arms.

"Heatwave there are children present!" Heatwave seemed not to care and turned away from the group arms firmly folded.

"Dani talked to me first." Blades countered. Dani sighed and hung her head. She had seen the girl rolling away on her skateboard but didn't think about her filming. The Chief stood pinching the bridge of his nose deep in thought.

"Cody you go call that girl up. Tell her to get over here. We need to have a talk with her." The Chief said. Cody obliged stepping away while dialing the number. Heatwave paced back and forth a scowl deep on his faceplates. How had this earth girl taken this video? Well ok on a mobile phone but still, why she took it would be the question. Had she suspected? Cody told them that she'd just moved here...that her father had been interested in the giant robots. The sound of a skateboard rolling over pavement alerted him to the presence of the girl, Kaia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaia had been utterly confused when Cody had called. Of course she knew he would call..only she expected him to sound more panicked or skeptical not deadly serious. The blonde headed boy was waiting for her outside the firehouse a worried expression clearly visible on his face.

"Hey Cody what did you think about that video? Did you know that the helicopter can talk?" she gushed moving her hands around for emphasis. Codys grim expression made her pause.

"Kaia come inside." He gestured for her to follow him and she did, through the garage door and into the huge garage. If the huge space wasn't enough to take in, the huge robots milling around were exciting to look at. Kaia stared at them, they were moving without human handlers.

"Is this how we're really going to show her?" Blades whined walking back towards Cody and the girl. Kaia yelped when he kneeled down to see her better. She stared at the orange and white copter bot her eyes wide as dinner plates. Chief Burns came up to them and rested his hand on the girls shuddering shoulder.

"Let's start at the beginning."

Kaia started backing away slowly, but she ran into the bulldozer bot.

"Hi!" it said waving, making Kaia panic even more. She ran and hid behind the helicopter bot, unknowingly hugging his leg. The helicopter picked her up in his hand and she started to calm. Something about the helicopter calmed her.

"I'm Blades," the helicopter, now known to her as Blades, said. Kaia smiled at him. A surge of protectiveness Blades hadn't felt in a long time went through him.

"I'm Kaia," she said. He really did feel familiar.

"And I'm Dani. That's Boulder, Graham, Heatwave, Kade, Chase, and Chief Charlie Burns," Dani said, pointing to each person in order.

"OMG! I got to tell my friends back home!" Kaia yelled, taking out her phone.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that. The less people that know the bot's secret, the better," Cody said.

"Why?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Well, it's a long story," Chief Burns said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When the Chief finished Kaias silver eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"So...they're aliens from another planet here to seek refuge because a war destroyed their old home?"

"Sounds about right." Heatwave growled kneeling to get a better look at the girl. She leaned away from him wary of this huge red alien. He looked over her slim figure, long brown hair and silver eyes. He frowned,

"Do humans normally have that eye color?" He was very as humans put it, creeped out. Those optics..no eyes were unnerving and made him uncomfortable. Kaia blushed looking away. No it wasn't normal to have silver eyes...at least it wasn't common. Cody stood at her elbow hands on hips a angry look on his face.

"Heatwave! That wasn't very nice." He chided. Heatwave scowled standing at his full height. Blades bit his lower lip component, this was not going well. He stepped out in front of Heatwave and tried for a smile.

"Sorry for our leaders rather rude behavior." Kaia relaxed slightly. Something about the orange and white copter bot made her feel safe.

"It's ok, I get that a lot. My eyes are weird." She said not knowing what exactly what to say. The Chief smiled though it appeared a bit forced.

"Come on Kaia, now that you know our little secret may we invite you to dinner?" The silver eyed girl nodded her eyes still wide with amazement. She wanted to call her dad...the whole reason they were here was because of his fascination with the 'robots'. Cody grabbed her hand and lead her up to the elevator giving her a wide smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Blades was very confused. He'd seen Kaia somewhere before in his life...not recently though...it felt like many earth years ago but he hadn't been on earth at that time...had he? He and his companions were in stasis when they came to earth. Chase nudged him.

"Blades are you alright?" His monotone voice held a note of mild worry. Blades shook himself and nodded at Chase.

"I'm good. I think I'm going to get some space though." Blades went into his alt mode and concentrated. In front of him his human holoform activated. Blades looked down at himself. His hair was fluffy and light orange. His eyes a bright amber color while his skin was milky pale. He wore a white and orange aviator jacket with white jeans and orange sneakers. A pair of plastic green glasses rested on the top of his head. He flipped them over his eyes walking to the door.

"Tell Heatwave and Boulder i'm out in my holoform….and uh, tell the Burns I'm in recharge." he said before walking out the door and into the diminishing afternoon sun.

...

Blades walked through the town with his hood up and fists in his pockets, trying to ignore all the stares. Wasn't his falt that his holo form looked like a male model, according to Heatwave. He walked to his favorite little coffee shop on the east side of town and sat at his usual table.

"Hey Blane," the waitress who's name tag read Holly said.

"Hi Holly," Blades or Blane returned. "The usual."

"Sure thing," she said, walking back to the kitchen from which she came. Blades wasn't ready for what came next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chief Burns, the rest of his family, and Kaia had had a very nice dinner and Kaia had agreed to keep their secret from everyone, even if it was with much groaning. Chief rubbed his forehead. She fit in perfect with his odd family. But It had gotten late faster than any of them had realized, and she had to go home. Kaia had begged to stay but her curfew was almost up.

Chief had drove her home in Chase. She had asked if Blades could take her home, but it seemed that he had when to recharge while they are dinner. The entire way to her house she had been fidgeting, not quite feeling comfortable with any of the bots except Blades yet, though she couldn't place why. After a few extremely annoying minutes of her tapping her foot and shifting in her seat, she was home.

"Bye!" she yelled to the Chief before disappearing into the small house.

"Home, Chief?" asked Chase.

"How about we stop for some coffee first?" Chief returned.

"As you wish, sir," Chase answered.

They pulled into a nearby coffee shop and Chief climbed out.

"I'll just be a minute," he told Chase. Chief walked in and ordered a double espresso then carefully looked for an empty table. Seeing none, he walked over to a small table with only one man sitting at it.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked the tall man with orange fluffy hair and green plastic glasses.

Blades looked at him a ripple of panic surging through him. For a moment he thought the Chief had caught him but no, he was just asking for a place to sit. He nodded his throat too dry to speak. The Chief sat watching the young man with a curious expression. He had never seen him in Griffin Rock before, perhaps he was a tourist.

"Are you new to town or just visiting?" The Chief asked trying to strike up a conversation. Blades swallowed and smiled.

"I'm new." He said in a voice deeper than his own, he didn't want the chief to recognize him. A waitress came over a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. She set in front of the Chief and smiled brightly at Blades.

"Don't worry sweetheart your's is coming." She turned and ducked back inside the shop. The chief took a sip of his coffee deep in thought. Blades wondered what he should say, I mean as a citizen he would be interested in the rescue vehicles right? He cleared his throat catching the Chiefs attention.

"You're Chief Burns right? The guy with the robots?" He asked. The chief nodded.

"Yeah, My children and I work to keep this place safe." He took another sip of coffee his brow furrowed. Blades didn't know what to say next, fortunately the waitress came back a plate piled high with food balanced on her palm. She set it in front of Blades who gawked at the amount of fries that lay haphazardly next to a huge burger. The waitress smiled and walked away careful to swing her hips in hopes that the cutie Blane would notice. Her smile disappeared when the orange haired young man just stared at his food and then at the Chief. The waitress stalked away a sour look on her face.

"This is a lot of food." Blades noted. The Chief looked at it nodding. "Want to share some of the fries?" Asked Blades pushing the plate a little closer to the police chief. The Chief smiled but held his hands up.

"Sorry but I should get going." He said draining the last of his coffee and standing up. He dug in his pockets and took out a wad of one dollar bills. He handed five of them to the waitress and she took it still looking at Blades. The chief got into Chase and burped. "Excuse me partner." He said embarrassed. Chases face appeared on the screen.

"No worries Chief." He said a little distracted. He had noticed Blades earlier and was now wondering how he would pay for the meal. Hopefully he'd remembered money.

"Ok partner when you're ready." The chief said lightly wrapping his fingers around the steering wheel. He had to make it appear that he was driving so no civilians would suspect anything. Chase took off towards the firehouse leaving Blades to finish his meal.

...  
Blades had remembered money. He had a habit of keeping a twenty in his pocket while walking around town. He got money from his, um, 'night job'. Not even the other bots knew about it.

He continued his walk over to the south side in the warehouse district.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chief Burns just couldn't shake the feeling that he had met this 'Blane' before.

"Chief!" Chase yelled.

Chief blinked. "Sorry, Chase. What?" Chief asked.

"Home?" Chase asked for the fourth time, not that he was counting.

"Sure, sure partner," Chief answered. "Have you ever seen that Blane before?"

"No, sir," Chase answered, a little to fast, but he turned off his screen to avoid further conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Cody lay in bed thinking about the events that had happened that day. He heard a voice outside and tip toed to his window. Below a young man stood shrouded in darkness. Another man stood with him and they appeared to be talking.

"I don't know what to do." a higher pitched voice said shakily. Cody's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Blades?

"Just...well we never told them about these did we?" A gruff voice answered. Cody's eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing, Heatwave?

"What's your point?" The figure who sounded like Blades responded crossing his arms over his chest. The man that sounded like Heatwave growled.

"So, use your human form to win her over." Cody backed away from the window head spinning. He had to find out what was going on! Sneaking past his older sibling and father's rooms the blonde haired boy went down into the garage. He quietly opened the door and stepped out into the night air. Immediately he wished he'd brought a jacket, the wind whirled around him chilling him to the bone. He stuck close to the brick wall of the firehouse not wanting to be seen. The voices were just around the corner…

"Whatever. Let's get back inside." the Blades like voice said and Cody pressed himself against the wall thinking they would come around the corner and find him. However he heard no more voices or footsteps. Curious Cody peered around the corner and saw no one. Sighing he walked back to the garage door and pulled on the handle. Nothing happened, the door was locked!

"Help! Help!" Cody yelled, banging on the door with all his might. Finally, Chief's drowsy face stuck itself outside.

"Cody? Why are you out here?" He asked his youngest son.

"I thought I heard voices," the shivering young boy said.

"Let's get you warmed up, son," Chief said ushering his son inside.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day and Blades and Dani were out on patrol.

"Blades, can you land by that café? I need something to eat," Dani said. Stomach grumbling loudly.

"Sure," Blades said, a plan brewing in his processer.

Dani walked in and ordered a basket of curly fries. Mage then went to sit at a table near the window. A few minutes pass and a man with fluffy orange hair walked in. He walked to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. The café was packed and there was hardly any room to sit. He walked over to Dani's table.

"Can I sit here?" he asked Dani.

Dani looked up from her phone and her heart skipped a beat. This guy was very handsome.

"Sure," she said, nervously. "I'm Dani." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Blane," he said, grabbing her hand and shaking it slowly.

Dani eyed him wondering where this guy was from. He smiled at her, pink blotches appearing on his pale cheeks. He must be nervous Dani thought.

"Where are you from?" She blurted.

"Uh.." Blades panicked trying to think of another human settlement. "I'm from California." Dani looked surprised.

"All the way across the country wow! What for?" Blades stalled again, now thinking of some reason he would be here.

"Uh...visiting family?" He said. Dani gave him a funny look.

"That sounded like a question." Blades shrugged.

"That's what I'm doing." He said. Dani smiled and a waiter came up their table. He frowned at Blades and handed Dani her fries. He stalked away making backwards glances at the young woman. Blades watched him eyes narrowed. The pheromones coming off that boy was unbelievable. Dani chose to ignore him, boys hit on her all the time and the only boy she'd ever liked back was Taylor...but then she'd met Blane. She watched him carefully as he sipped coffee staring outside. His orange hair was short and spiked up on the sides. His amber eyes were both fiery intense and soft, as he looked at her. She glanced at Blades who was parked outside. Dani finished her fries and stood up. Blades raised his eyebrows.

"You're not going to say goodbye?" Dani smiled.

"Sorry Blane I have to get back out on patrol. My-" She stopped. Dani was about to say, 'My helicopter is probably bored out of his mind'.

"Your what?" Blane asked draining the last of his coffee.

"Oh, My helicopter is uh...just outside." She said cringing at how weird that sounded. Blane nodded and stood.

"Could I see him?" Dani faltered, she wasn't sure but Blades smiled and she relented.

"Sure c'mon." She lead him outside and over to the helicopter. She opened the canopy and got inside. She motioned for Blades to get in as well.

"Really?" he asked trying his best to sound awestruck and surprised. Dani nodded her cheeks slightly red. Blades got into his own cabin, which made him feel quite odd. He ran his fingers over the dash pretending to be taken away. "Woah, I've always wanted one of these." He muttered. Dani let him look at her partner a little more before she caught an annoyed look from Blades on the screen. She sighed and turned to 'Blane' and found that he'd already gotten out. "Sorry, I got to go." He said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away. Dani watched him go before turning her attention back to Blades. His face appeared on the screen and Dani failed to notice the man called Blane completely disappear on the sidewalk.

"Can we continue?" Blades asked. Dani nodded and they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finished their patrol swiftly. Blades was flying faster than usual. As if he was aggravated.

"Spill it, Blades," said Dani. " What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, bluntly. He turned off his screen to avoid unnecessary conversation. Dani was surprised at Blades's pissed tone, but didn't say anything, passing it off as he was annoyed that she took so long to eat.

In reality, Blades was just repeatedly, mentally smacking his helm over and over again for not asking Dani out when he had the chance.

When they got back to the firehouse, Blades stalked to his room, a blood curdling look on his faceplate. Heatwave jumped out of Blades way and watched the helicopter march away.

"What's his problem?" Heatwave asked Dani. She shrugged,

"Dunno, He might be mad that I took too long at the cafe. But there was this really sweet guy there…" She trailed off a dreamy look in her eyes. Heatwave raised his eyebrows and she shook her head. "Sorry Heatwave."Dani took her leave, going up to the elevator wishing that she'd gotten Blane's phone number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blades sulked in his room, wishing that he'd asked for Dani's phone number. Of course he knew it already, but _Blane_ didn't. Heatwave poked his head into the room.

"So you did it?" He asked. Blades shrugged, a gesture he'd learned from the humans,

"I tried." He replied. Heatwave came in going over to the chest that held some energon cubes. He grabbed one in his large servo and was halfway out the door when Blades cleared his throat. Heatwave made an annoyed noise and turned back around.

"What Blades?" He asked exasperated, he hated talking about this feelings thing. Blades blushed.

"Well I was wondering if you'd have any advice for me?" Heatwave looked surprised.

"What? Why me?" Blades shuffled his peds.

"Uh...well I just thought you might…" He stopped.  
"You could get her flowers or take her to the movies? That's what Kade does with Hailey." Blades smiled.

"Thanks Heatwave." Heatwave just walked away growling about stupid feelings. Blades was about to call Dani but remembered...Blane didn't have her number. But...he did have the emergency line. A crazy idea ran through Blades processor, it could work… quickly he dialed the emergency line knowing Dani would be manning the calls.

"Griffin Rock emergency." Dani said sounding a little bored.

"Hey Dani." Blades said shifting his voice to sound like Blane.

"Blane? Are you ok?" Dani said unable to keep the worry from her voice. She'd only just met Blane but something about him seemed familiar to her, and she couldn't help but like him. Blades laughed.

"Yeah I'm good, there's no emergency." Now Dani was angry.

"This is the emergency line!" She said.

"I know but I don't have your number." Dani's mouth opened in a little o shape. She swallowed.

"Oh...Here i'll tell you." She told him her number and Blades smiled.

"Thanks, I'll get off this line now. Bye." He hung up leaving a wide smile on both his and Dani's faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase had to talk to Blades. He was over using his holoform way too much. It was completely irresponsible.

"Heatwave, where is Blades?" asked the cop car.

"He's—" Heatwave started, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Dani yelled. She opened the door to reveal her new boyfriend, Blane. Chase's jaw nearly hit the ground. Blades had his fluffy orange hair gelled and his green plastic glasses hung from the collar of his white t-shirt. His jeans hugged his legs, held up by a belt made from silver chain links. His earlobes shone with silver studs and the scent of cologne wafted from him in nauseating waves. Dani seemed not to care about the awful stench as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Heyo Blane!" She cried breaking away. Blades smiled at her ignoring the angry look from Chase.

"Hi Dani, so these are the robots huh?" He asked. Both Heatwave and Chase slid their visors over their optics, they had to pretend Blane was a real human.

"Yeah." Dani said dismissively.

"They're cool." He said stuffing his pale hands into his jean pockets. Dani came alongside him grabbing his hand.

"Come on! Let's get going!" She said wide smile on her face. Blades smiled back walking outside into the beautiful sunshine with his lover.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the end of the school day and kids were outside waiting to be picked up while others boarded the bus. Cody stood waiting for his father and Chase to pick him up. Nearby Kaia was practicing throwing her frisbee. "Cody!" Kaia shouted. The youngest Burns turned around to be knocked over by a bright yellow frisbee. He sat up groaning rubbing his forehead. "I was trying to warn you." Kaia said holding out her hand to help the boy up. Cody took it and stood brushing himself off. Kaia picked up the frisbee and twisted it nervously in her hands. Cody looked at her and smiled.

"You play frisbee?" He asked. Kaia shrugged.

"Used to, before we moved here." Her expression turned sad. "All my friends were on my team, we rocked!"

"I bet." Cody said carefully sliding his fingers over his forehead. A good sized bump had formed on one side, the side which the frisbee had whacked him. Kaia winced when she saw the bump and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Cody." He just smiled in return.

"It's cool, think you could teach me how to play" Kaia nodded.

"Sure...is your dad picking you up soon." He nodded. She lowered her voice, "And Chase?" Cody nodded again. Kaia thought for a moment. "Here, when they come ask if we can stay here. The field would be a great place to practice."

"Ok but what about you?" Cody asked. Kaia laughed.

"I live across the street." She pointed to a tiny brick house nestled in between two larger houses.

"Oh. Cool." Cody said taking out his phone. "I'll just call my dad." He dialed and waited for his dad to pick up walking away for a little more privacy. Kaia watched him tossing the frisbee from one hand to the next. She bit her lip hoping that her dad would be ok with this. She glanced at the brick house. She wished she lived in a house like that...but she knew she and her dad would never have that luxury. Cody could never know where she really lived, or how poor she was. She even had lied to Chief Burns...told him the little brick house was hers. The owners sure were surprised when she ducked inside. But as soon as the Chief and Chase was out of sight she quickly ran home, the angry words of the homeowners filling her ears. Cody tapped her shoulder and she blinked.

"My dad says it's ok." Kaia smiled taking his hand.

"Come on!' She shouted half dragging him over to the field.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, Cody! Here it comes!" Kaia yelled before she threw the frisbee across field to Cody. He wasn't so good at the 'catching' part of frisbee.

"I got it!" he yelled back, only for the disk to bounce off his fingertips into a nearby ditch. Cody's dad had been fine with Cody staying a little longer and had even encouraged it, though the two could hear Chase arguing against it the whole time. Chase had been very moody for the whole day.

"Dang it!" Cody said, frustrated. A man with orange hair and a white shirt with a green pair of plastic sunglasses hanging from the collar picked it up.

"Here you go," he said throwing the frisbee back to Kaia.

"Thanks," she said. She stared at him. He felt familiar. Dani then ran up and grabbed the man's arm.

"Oh, hi Cody and Kaia!" Dani said, smiling like a school girl. "This is my new boyfriend, Blane. Come on, Blane, we're going to be late for the movie."

"Ok, ok," Blane said. Then he turned toward the two younger kids. "Nice meeting you." Then Dani pulled him away.

"Did he seem familiar to you?" Kaia asked.

"Sorta," Cody said, watching the two go.

"Heads up!" Kaia yelled,only for Cody to be hit in the head with the frisbee.

"Ow!" He said rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Kaia stifled a laugh as the boy turned.

"Sorry." She snickered. Cody sighed.

"How 'bout we quit for today and try again tomorrow...goodness knows my head could use a break." He suggested and Kaia agreed. They trudged across the field towards the street. Kaia fidgeted with the frisbee wishing, hoping Cody wouldn't ask…"Kaia could we go to your house?" Kaia closed her eyes, that was the question she didn't want to answer. She swallowed and tried for a smile.

"Sorry Cody, dad's working and he hates it when I have friends over when he's not there." Cody nodded taking out his phone.

"I can see if you can come over to my place." He said dialing the numbers. Kaia nodded. She wanted to talk to Blades...something about him seemed so familiar! In a few minutes Heatwave pulled up and his doors opened.

"Come on Cody!" Kade grumbled as the two kids piled into the back seat. Heatwave shut his doors and they were on their way.


	12. Chapter 12

Blades paced and paced, racking his processer for every possible way he could know Kaia, but his memories were acting as if they were blocked by a firewall. Either that or for some reason they were suppressed.

He nearly laughed at that. His only suppressed memories were from before the incident, nearly 700 vorns ago. There was no possible way that Kaia was that old. Right…? This made Blades stop dead in his tracks.

"Maybe… but how?" he thought outloud. He got an idea. Blades ran toward their old ship in the hanger under the basketball court. He enter the access code into the panel neck to the ship's main hatch and went inside when the door popped open. The copter walked over to the main computer and searched the log for his name. The only things that came up were recent, nothing from his past. He typed in Kaia's name and still nothing came up. Defeated the copter bot returned outside. He saw Kaia smiling and walking towards him Cody in tow.

"Hey Blades!' She said a toothy grin on her face. He smiled at her, again feeling that strange connection.

"Hi Kaia." He said nervously still not sure what to think of this earthling. The connected feeling was too weird...Kaia came up and sta on his ped and Cody joined her. Blades frowned at the pair and shrugged walking slowly towards the firehouse. Both Children had to stand and hug his leg in order to stay on. They went inside and Blades picked them off his ped gently putting them on the floor. He smiled apologetically at them. "Sorry guys...I have something I need to do." He walked off towards his room and Kaia watched him go a sad look in her silver eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was weird," said Cody, with a shrug, but he thought nothing more of it.

"Yeah. Weird," Kaia said, staring off in the direction that Blades had gone, not ready to admit defeat in her quest for answers. Cody sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He motioned for Kaia to sit next to him, snapping her out of her trance.

"Sure," she said walking over and plopping down next to her new friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blades walked back into the ship and started typing away again. He searched every possible thing. Blades, Kaia, Blades the Rescue Bot, all nothing. He pulled up all the cybertronian medical records, but nothing either. Over half the record on all cybertronian history had been destroyed, another fourth launched into space to keep out of the other side's hands, and the rest was split between the Autobots and Decepticons. Finally after three hours, he gave up. He yelled and kicked the computer, leaving a huge dent in the side.

"Scrap!" he yelled. Heatwave was going to kill him, slowly. He went off to tell the firetruck before he got in even more trouble.

Suddenly, the alarm went off throughout the whole base, signaling for all rescue bots to respond. Everyone quickly met in the bunker.

"Alright team," Chief said, "There is a fire at the firework factory. If we don't put it out soon, all the fireworks will explode with people still inside. If we don't stop it then

"Rescue Bots roll to the rescue!' Heatwave shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

Blades flew through the air searching the factory grounds for more people. The team had already rescued three workers but one more was supposed to be out here somewhere. Heatwave and Kade were tending to the fire burning dangerously close to the first row of firework crates. Cold water met hot flames and steam rose shrouding the factory with it's wispy curls. Blades circled around the steam blocking his view.

"Blades! Down by the northern building!" Dani yelled pointing to the man lying unconscious on the pavement. Blades landed and Dani hopped out running over to the man. She woke him and tried to get him into the helicopter. The man's eyes widened and backed away.

"No! I c-c-can't!" Dani put her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get you to the hospital to get checked out." The man shook his head.

"Not in that!" Dani gave him a confused look.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of heights!" The man sobbed large tears rolling down his ruddy cheeks. Dani sighed and radioed her father.

"Dad could you and Chase get over here? I've got a man who's afraid of heights."

"Sure Dani have Blades come over here though, Boulder could use some help in getting these boxes out of the way."

"Ok." She replied turning off the com link. Dani faced Blades glancing at the man at her side before ordering Blades to help the other members of the rescue team. Blades rose up into the smoky air and flew towards Heatwave and the others. Just as he was about to land a tiny flame reached a fireworks box lighting it aflame. The fireworks burst from the box and rocketed upwards….right at Blades.

"Ahhhhhh!" Blades screamed as he dodged the multi colored explosions, but he wasn't quite fast enough and one green firework exploded on his windshield and then another on his tail rotor. As more boxes were consumed by fire more fireworks rained down on the helicopter. One hit Blades hard and he fought to stay online. He swerved and dipped whole body hurting from the impacts of the fireworks. Then a huge one hit him and he was completely knocked offline. Heatwave had managed to put out off the fires and as he looked up his optics widened as Blades free fell towards him.

"Boulder!" Heatwave shouted and the green mech instantly came over seeing Blades smoking form. Heatwave and Boulder braced themselves and somehow caught Blades. They set him down seeing that he was injured and offline. Since the fire was out and no more danger was present they took him back to the firehouse to get fixed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How bad is the damage?" Optimus asked the rescue team. The three bots had quickly stopped the fire and saved the day, which had been extremely hard to do without air support and while hiding there concern for their flying friend.

"Critical," Chase answered, sadness clearly readable in the police car's voice. They had rushed Blades home and scanned the damage after the rescue was finished.

"I will send my medic. He will be there in a few clicks, once Bumblebee and I tell him about you four," Optimus said, turning off the screen.

Chase sighed. Why had he been appointed to inform Optimus? He walk back out of the com. room to the main room. Heatwave was demolishing the wooden training post, Boulder, Gramah, Kade were watching TV, and Chief Burns was pacing. Chief notice his partner enter the room automatically.

"What did Optimus say?" Chief asked, turning all attention to Chase. None of the humans had ever seen any of the bots get hurt, and honestly, they were frightened. They had thought their partners indestructible for quite some time, but soon after learning they were alive, the Burns had realized that they feel emotions and pain just as any human would.

Blades was the youngest and no one wants the youngest to get hurt.

"His chief medical officer will be arriving shortly," Chase explained. They all sighed and went back to there activities. Chase decided to go check on Blades.

When he reached the medbay they had put Blades in on the ship, he paused. Crying could be heard on the other side of the door.

"This is all my fault," Dani repeated, as she wiped her tears again. "If I had just been with you. If I hadn't been so distracted all day by my date tomorrow with Blane then mabye I would have remembered to tell you to go the long way around the factory." She sobbed this into Blades's chest plate for so long, she didn't even hear the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blades blinked blinding white light flooding his optics. The light ebbed away and Blades saw he was standing on soft grass. Puffy clouds drifted over a bright blue sky he watched as smoke began to billow from someone's garage. He ran forwards to help but someone was already there. A blue fire truck had pulled up water spraying onto the fire from hoses. A ambulance, police car and motorcycle behind it. The sound of rotors above made Blades look straight up, there was a helicopter...like helicopter was obviously a different model and it had a different color scheme. Blades watched as the team transformed into bot mode and continued working as a smooth team. It occurred to him that he must be watching another rescue team. He tried to call out to them but found his voice didn't work. He ran towards them but they took no notice too intent on their work. Soon the fire was out and taken care of. The strange bots transformed and took off. Wanting answers Blades transformed as well following the other helicopter.

He followed the others to a large building that didn't look like it was special at all. Suddenly, the front wall of the building raised and allow them inside. Something about this was very familiar, but for the life of him, Blades couldn't place it.

"Well that went well," said the police motorcycle said, transforming into a tall orange and white femme around Blades height.

"I totally agree, Groove," the police car told the motorcycle. He transformed into black and white mech that was the same height as Groove and Blades.

"I'm glad that Arc was okay," said the ambulance, transforming and walking towards a large table in the corner. He was the same height as the the the others and had a red and white paint scheme.

"Project K seemed to be going quite well until that small spark are that fire," the fire truck, who then transformed into a blue and red mech, a few feet taller than Heatwave and seemingly the only difference other than a different height.

The helicopter quickly transformed and landed on his feet. He had a white and red paint job and had a constant look of anger and anticipation on his face. He then said, "Still would have liked to crush some helms in."

"You just like to fight," the ambulance said with a groan.

"Well sorry, but someones got to do it, First Aid, you peace loving slagger." the copter said.

"Knock it off you two," the firetruck said, causing the copter bot to look even more furious as he marched to a computer on the other side of the room.

"Nice going Hotspot," Groove said to the firetruck. She then asked the cop car while motioning at the helicopter, "Willing to help me calm him down, Streetwise?"

"Sure sis," Streetwise said, and they both started walking towards the angry copter-bot.

"You know you snapped," Groove told the copter. He quickly looked up from his datapad he had been pretending to read and glared at his siblings. The copter's anger quickly melted away when they glared back.

"Yeah I know. But if Aid doesn't stop being such a pacifist then he may get hurt. We all know that Hook will take any chance he gets to gut him," the copter stated, looking at the ground.

"We know, but this ain't the way to fix it," Streetwise said, putting a hand on the copter's shoulder plating.

"Just try and control your anger, Blades," Groove said, causing the other Blades that was spectating to gasp.

The orange and white colored Blades backpedaled his optics wide with surprise. Upon seeing the copter in bot form he was beginning to see the similarities between them. Although the mech had a different color scheme he had the same helm fins, optics, and height. Blades walked up to the other mechs and waved his servo in front of the other Blades face. He didn't react or give any sign that he'd even registered the movement. Blades tried to tap his shoulder but his servo passed right through the other mech's shoulder. Blades stumbled back staring at his servos. He tried picking up a tiny bolt off the floor and found that, again, his servo passed right through it. If, Blades really was the white and red copter bot then all of this was a memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blue and green swirling portal opened in the middle of the firehouse's garage, causing the the Burns and Rescue Bots to jump. A white and red bot stepped out and crossed his servos.

"Where is the patient?" he asked, impatiently.

"Who are you?" Kade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ratchet, Optimus's commanding medical officer," Ratchet said.

"This way, sir," Chase said, motioning for Ratchet to follow him to the medbay, even though he was still holding a crying Dani in his servo.

"Finally! A bot that shows a little respect!" Ratchet yelled. The two bots and human quickly walked to the make-shift medbay and unlocked the door. Ratchet let out a gasp and moved towards Blades motionless form faster than he had moved in a long time.

'It couldn't be… but could it?' Ratchet thought to himself.

"Can you fix him?" Dani sniffled. The old medic looked at her curiously.

"Yes, yes. Of course, but why are you so concerned for him?" Ratchet asked.

It was my fault was the answer Dani wanted to give, but after the long conversation that she had with Chase, she knew deep down that it wasn't. Chase calmed her down very well, apparently.

"He is my partner and friend," Dani said, instead.

"Sure, sure," Ratchet said, barely containing a smirk. No one cries like that if it's 'only a friend'.

The old veteran quickly got to work on the helicopter, starting with repairing the tail rotor. He then straightened and looked at the two.

"Out of my way when I'm working!" he yelled, throwing a wrench at Chase's helm.

The police case barely dodged it and the two ran out of the medbay.


	14. Chapter 14

Blades watched the other rescue team doing their normal duties, it was both extremely boring and interesting. He didn't remember this….but he didn't remember anything past his accident and even the details of that was fuzzy. As he watched he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, how else would he have gotten into the accident. The world around him blurred and twisted making Blades dizzy. When his vision cleared he was in a different place, right behind his other self and the other bots from earlier. He looked around, they stood in a grassy field with a few maple and oak trees dotting the landscape. Judging by the color of the sky it was evening, the faintest hint of the moon peeking out from behind a cloud. The air smelled of fresh earth and the mildewy smell of rotting wood. Cool wind brushed past Blades's faceplates and he let out a relaxed sort of sigh. That's when the monster showed up.

**...**

At first Blades had thought it was an animal, the sounds it was making sounded like that big cat Boulder tried to use as the team's pet...what was it again? A lion? Yes, a lion. The sound was loud, causing the grass to ripple. The roaring became louder as the monster came closer. Blades's optics widened when he saw it. It was not huge and threatening as one may think, this creature was small and lithe, with a midnight black hide and sharp claws on it's paws. Again, Blades thought, it looked very much like a lion though it had no mane, was a different color and seemed to come with….extras. Like the wings. The creature spread it's large dark feathered wings and roared baring long sharp white teeth. Spiny ridges sprouted from between it's shoulder blades and down it's hunched back. It glared at the rescue team and Blades saw it's eyes clearly for the first time. He backed away at the sight of them. They were orbs of pure black with a dot of red like a pupil. It roared again this time the sound with mixed with static and buzzing, a clear hint that this thing was not a native species but a mechanical being. The firetruck bot was first to speak.

"By the allspark, what have the decepticons created…." The red and white Blades smiled.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna pulverise it!" He leaped forwards just as Groove shouted

"No!" A huge fist closed around Blades neck. He struggled looking up into the cold optics of his captor, Lockdown.

**...**

"Now we can't have you destroying our new weapon before it even spreads its wings, now can we," Lockdown stated, looking the white and red Blades in the optics. Then, Lockdown threw Blades through the few trees that surrounded them, nearly taking off Hotspot's head with Blades rotors. Lockdown turned back towards the others and gave a little laugh that could make Unicron's energon go cold.

"Who is next?" asked the bounty hunter. "You know that the 'cons would pay heavily for you five as prisoners."

"Sorry bub, but I'm not finished with you yet," the past Blades yelled, rushing out of the trees with his rotors in his hands like swords. He hit the 'con helm on and pushed his rotor through Lockdown's servo. Energon splash all over Blades paint job. Lockdown let out a growl of pain, transformed, and drove away. The creature stared at them and followed it's master.

"Well that solves one problem," Streetwise said, patting a little energon off Blades shoulder joint.

"Why didn't you just shoot him with your rocket launchers?" Hotspot nearly screamed at his younger brother.

"That's the cowards way! If I'm going to offline someone, I want to feel there energon splattered on me, not the ground," the red Blades said, putting away his swords and making the orange Blades and First Aid shiver slightly.

"How could you say that?" First Aid screamed in his face plates.

"This isn't the time to argue!" Hotspot said forcing the two apart. "We will deal with Blades's mental issues later, but for now Protectobots transform into Defensor!" The five bots in Blades's memory quickly transformed into separate body parts that connected into a huge bot, over thirteen stories high. The orange Blades stared at the robot in awe. He had been part of a gestalt? He saw the past Blades, which was the arm of the giant bot. The giant bot moved quickly runing after the other mech, which Blades had no idea what his name was. He transformed into his alt mode and flew after the gestalt team. It was weird, to witness a past he didn't remember. Especially since his past self was such a violent, bloodthirsty and severely mentally challenged individual. Although now that he thought about it...he'd had those kinds of thoughts before but he'd suppressed them scared of what he might become if he let himself carry out those actions. Heatwave had been the trigger for some of those thoughts. The red mech was simply too full of himself, gruff and didn't care much about anything….except maybe Cody. They all cared about Cody, a lot. Of course Heatwave would never admit caring for anyone but himself. Whenever Heatwave said something that got underneath Blade's skin, like calling him a baby, he had thought about punching the leader. Tackle him, lock a servo around his neck and punch with the other. He would bash the slag right out of the hotheaded mech until energon flowed over his servos...Blades shook his head. No, he shouldn't be thinking like that, he wasn't like that….not anymore. A loud explosion shook him from his thoughts as a rocket or something sheared off Defensor's right arm, the one that was Blades. The helicopter arm changed into bot mode landing perfectly on his peds. He stared at the creature that had attacked him hate and anger seething in his eyes. He didn't bother reconnecting with his fellow teammates, instead he charged the beast screaming curse words. He brought his rotors out like swords and sliced them straight across the creatures muzzle. The creature snarled raking his claws along Blades arm. Tiny droplets of energon dripped from the scratch but Blades didn't care he slashed again and again but the creature's outer plating was hard as rock.

"Blades! Get back here! We can fight better if we're all together!" Defensor yelled sounding a lot like Groove would. Blades growled and backed off energon dripping from his scratches. The creature shook it's head. One of it's eyes had been gouged by Blade's rotor swords and was now sparking like crazy. The orange Blades had stayed in the air, hovering over the battle with a sinking feeling that none of the autobots would come out alive. Well maybe himself since he was still alive, but still. The creature roared again soundwaves blasting the huge bot backwards so that it landed in a very undignified way. The past Blades was also knocked backwards colliding with a tree and passing out. Horrible laughter echoed from around Defensor as Lockdown came over the crest of a hill a smug look on his face.

"Well, Well Defensor, welcome to the party!" He raised his hands and the creature snarled advancing. Lockdown smiled and turned away with a wave.

"Time to die silly little autobots...I would rather keep you alive but as you have caused so much trouble for me….I think this option is easier."

The four Protectobot still online quickly transformed back into there individual bot modes and held there servos above there helms in surrender, hoping to be spared. Then the large animalistic beast roared, before collapsing on the ground grasping it's optic.

"What has happened?" Lockdown asked rushing towards his pet. The optic was sparking still, but it appeared that sometimes was still lodged inside the cavity. Lockdown reached in with his clawed hand and pulled out a small pulse disruption grenade.

"Scrap," Lockdown said as the grenade went off. The explosion surrounded the field and even rose to engulf the orange Blades. Blades screamed, but then realized that the flames weren't hurting him. The world began to swirl and soon all that was left was darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Blades sat up off of the medical berth, only to quickly lay back down with a groan. A wrench came out of his blurry peripheral vision and hit his helm.

"Stop your wreckless moving'! Your going to rip out your weldings," a familiar, gruff voice said.

"Hatchet?" Blades asked, receiving another smack.

"So your remembering," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Yeah, a little bit," Blades's said, " but not all."

"Well I managed to scan your memory banks after repairing your body. Seems that a familiar sensation took away the main block on the banks. It's only a matter of time before the blocks reverse and you remember everything," Ratchet said, patting Blades's shoulder joint carefully.

"So my memories will come back? Why do you make that sound bad?" Blades said, barely containing a growl before he stopped. What was happening to him? He had never became angry this fast before.

"Well for one, your personality will change back to normal, as well," Ratchet growled, slapping Blades on his helm again. "Then your form."

"Woah what!" Blades yelled, standing faster than Ratchet could track. Ratchet grabbed his helm and sighed.

"Your form is connected to your memories. It's the way Perceptor designed you. Why, I don't know. Perceptor always has a reason though. Did you really think that we would change you to this form when a new war was just starting? We just wanted you to be able to control your rage," Ratchet screamed at the slightly smaller helicopter.

"What do you mean designed?" Blades asked fearing the answer.

"You really don't remember much, do you?" Ratchet asked, feeling pity towards the copter.

"You were built from the DNA of two of the best Autobots warriors and a specially designed protoform. You were an experiment. You never were in a youngling form. You were built for war. The only thing that wasn't altered was your spark and mind."

Blades considered that his mind racing...he was an experiment?

"So… does this mean I'll become like the old Blades...I mean me?" Ratchet nodded looking towards the main bunker.

"You need some rest, I'll tell the others about your...um situation, unless you'd rather explain." Blades shook his helm.

"You tell them..I don't know if I can..if I could…" He doubled forwards in pain, his head hurting terribly. His optics widened when his orange color momentarily turned red. Ratchet helped him back on the berth a hard expression on his face.

"More memories...and it seems you are beginning to change back." The medic said stepping towards the exit. "I think...you should be left alone now." he said. Blades was confused at the sound in his voice...was that fear? With that the medic left quickly shutting the door behind him. He raced down the corridor the pained sound of Blades screams echoing around him.

The rest of the rescue team as well as the Burns family waited anxiously for news about their friend. Cody looked up when Ratchet came running into the main bunker, the sound of screaming behind him. Heatwave jumped up servos curled into fists.

"What did you do to Blades doc." He snarled. Ratchet shook his helm.

"Nothing...he's going through a memory purge...about his past." Dani stood her eyes still red from crying.

"What's that mean? What was his past like to make him scream like that?" Ratchet sighed.

"Not the memories so much as the pain the unblocking process creates...he was never meant to remember or go back to being-"

"Being what?" Boulder asked optics narrowed.

"A warrior." everyone looked at each other, Blades? A warrior? No way.

"Seriously, Blades was a warrior?" Kade asked his eyebrows raised. Ratchet noded.

"Of course he was! That's what he was built for anyways."

"Built for?" echoed Chase. Ratchet whacked him on the head with his wrench.

"Yes, Built for! Are you deaf? He was created by Perceptor and Wheeljack back...oh many vorns ago. He joined the protectobots, another rescue team and they fought decepticons." Cody tilted his head.

"What are decepticons?"

"Evil bots." Heatwave impatiently. "Now let the doc finish his story." Cody looked miffed but he stayed quiet.

"Anyways Blades was designed for war...so he had weapons, great fighting technique and a violent personality. I should warn you...since he's reverting back to his original programming."

"WHAT?" the others all yelled. Ratchet frowned and whacked all the autobots with the wrench.

"No more shouting! Only I get to do that!" He said disapproval in his voice. "Now, as I said he was designed for war. Definitely not the most peaceful type. He has voiced his love for bashing in helms many times...as well as "the beautiful feeling of enemy energon splattering on metal." Disgusting I know...but that's Blades." Dani looked away. She was losing her sweet little loving Blades. Now he would be a bloodthirsty, angry, warrior.

"Is he going to be alright though?" The Chief asked. Ratchet nodded.

"He'll be fine. Just might take him a few days to settle in."

"Are you going to stay then?" Cody asked brightly. Ratchet barked a laugh. He'd never had anyone sound so eager for him to stay before.

"Sorry Cody but I do have to watch over Team prime, honestly those bots get injured so much…" he trailed off. Cody's eyes flashed with disappointment before he looked to his dad.

"Could I call Kaia and you know tell her...I mean she feels really close to Blades for some reason...and I think she might want to know about him…"

"Sure." The Chief said. Cody smiled and ran off towards the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaia got to the base within the hour. She walk in to the garage and slid down the fire pole with a huge smile on her face. She had gotten a call from Cody about Blades's condition, apparently he was all fixed, but Cody told her that there was something that he couldn't tell her over the phone about Blades and it would be better to tell her in person. Her smile quickly disappeared when she didn't see Blades in the main room, watching tv as usual.

"Where's Blades?" Kaia asked. Before anyone could answer, a loud scream filled the base.

"Does that answer your question?" Heatwave gruffly asked.

"He ran by a minute ago. Before we could question him, though, he barricaded the door," Chase explained.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Kaia said, determined to figure out what was wrong.

"Kaia wait!" Cody yelled, but Kaia just kept running. Blades room was at the end of the hall. There were two doors, one for the boys and one for the human. Blades may had blocked the giant door, but she'd bet that he forgot about the human door. She carefully opened the door without making a sound and snuck inside. Blades was laying on the berth, eyes shut and deaf to the world. Immediately, Kaia noticed something was off. For one Blades's paint scheme was now red and white instead of orange and white. Next, his servos were shaped differently. They looked more pointed than his digits normally did. Kaia tip-toed over to the copter and patted his ped. Blades moved faster than lightning and looked at her intently with his new and old red glowing optics. Kaia didn't even notice that she had screamed, but the others sure had. They ran towards the room fearing that Blades might have hurt her but when the humans burst through the smaller door they were surprised to find Kaia gently curled in Blades's servo near his chest. The new/old Blades stared at them with his red optics and then at the human tucked near his spark.

"Go away." He snarled. "She's fine I didn't hurt her." he glared at the Burns family. "Why would I hurt her?" He muttered as an afterthought. The Chief sighed and ushered his children out the door, he didn't want to be in the way of Blades when he was like this. Which might be all the time he thought grimly. Blades watched them go and when the door had closed behind him he smiled at Kaia. "My little one." He whispered. He leaned back against the wall, he now knew the truth behind the strange connection he felt with this girl. He let the memories wash over him again the pain, fear and happiness that surrounded him as he remembered making him close his optics.

...

Bright white light flooded his optics and he saw himself lying in a smoking field. The old Blades got up groaning and then wailing in agony when he found that his siblings were ripped to pieces. The burning bodies of them outlined against the night sky. Boiling with rage and grief he spotted the wrecked body of Lockdown. He pulled out his rotors like swords and viciously attacked the body screaming his anguish to the silent world. He hacked and stabbed until Lockdown's body was reduced to nothing more than scraps. Blades backed away venting heavily. He went over to the burnt bodies of his family and knelt energon tears sliding down his face. He stayed that way through the night and he only moved when sunlight blazed in his optics. Seeing a band of autobots and decepticons alike heading towards him, he jumped into the air transforming and flying off. It had been his fault! All his fault! The spectating Blades's vision filled with the same blinding light and then he was in a different place. The old Blades stood in the midst of thousands of trees of all different kinds staring down at a crying man. The man held the broken body of a young girl in his arms screaming her name, Kaia. The old Blades knelt and spoke softly.

"I'm truly sorry...she shouldn't have died this way." the man glared at the autobot.

"It's your fault! You and those decepticons! You KILLED her!" Blades hung his helm.

"I know…" he whispered. "I didn't mean to…" The man laid his dead daughter gently on the forest floor.

"You don't understand! I lost my only family!" He screamed. Blades's optics blazed with anger.

"I'VE LOST MY ONLY FAMILY TOO! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS?" He shouted hot anger rising inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to kill this pathetic man, tear him in two. The man stepped back fear radiating from him in waves. Blades vented air heavily and tried to calm down. 'I've lost bots I've loved and I'm sorry you lost your daughter." He got up and turned to walk away when the man whispered.

"I forgive you." Blades turned shock written on his face plates. The man's gaze turned hard. "Only you...those other things are the ones at fault. You tried to stop them...protect us." Blades shifted uncomfortably and he stared at the body of the young girl. An innocent life that was never meant to be cut so short. A wild idea shot through his proccessor.

"Listen...I think I have a way to let you have a family." the man stared at him with wet eyes.

"How?" Blades smiled.

"Come with me."

The man stood worry on his face. The body that he had constructed with the autobot, Blades, looked so much like his real daughter. Part of him knew this was wrong, trying to construct a new daughter out of metal was unearthly but another part wanted his daughter back so badly it hurt. The girl looked just like her though, same long brown hair, pale skin, pretty features….Blades came over looking mildly sick.

"What's wrong?" The man asked. Blades opened his servo. A tiny shard of blue lay there...a piece of Blades own spark. Blades leaned forwards a sick feeling rolling through him. He straightened, he had to do this. He opened up the techno organic girl's chest panel and placed the shard into the tiny cavity. He closed it silently willing it to work. He wasn't a scientist, he was a warrior but he hoped to Primus this would work. Slowly the girl's internal systems booted up as her consciousness formed. She opened her eyes and the man sucked in a deep breath, they were silver. The spectating Blades felt joy as he saw those eyes, in a sense, Kaia was his youngling...at least this Kaia. The old Blades smiled and told the man it was time for him to leave. Light blurred his vision and then he was back in the bunker with his Kaia still curled by in his servo. It had pained to let her go….but the only reason she was created was for that man, Joshua Grant. He felt the tiny spark in Kaia flutter at his emotions. He held her closer determined to never let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

"What happened?" Heatwave asked the Burns family with concern.

"Nothing, Blades must have frightened Kaia. He was holding her in his hand near his chest," Chief said, rubbing his forehead to prevent a headache. Dani collapsed near the wall and started crying her eyes out. Chase carefully picked her up and put her on his shoulder plate.

"He look so much the same, but at the same time so different," Cody said. Graham wrapped an arm around his little brother in attempt to comfort him.

"What did he look like?" Boulder asked. The sadness and fright of the situation still didn't stop his natural curiosity.

"Sameish," Kade said. "You know, except for the now red and white paint, claws, and red eyes."

"Wait, he had red optics?" Heatwave asked, stiffening. All the bots seemed to stand more straight at this fact.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Kade said, not catching on one bit.

"Why is that a big deal?" Graham asked, worry hinted in his voice.

"Only decepticons have red optics," Chase said, setting Dani down now that her cries had stopped.

"Not necessarily," Boulder said, attempting to calm his friends. "Before the war optics varied. He did have orange. I have yellow. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

"But it all makes sense!" Heatwave yelled. "The optics, the angry personality. It all adds up!"

"We don't know this for a fact," Chief said.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Chase agreed. Heatwave scowled crossing his arms across his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaia woke rubbing her silver eyes and yawning. She blinked realizing where she was and who she was with. She felt confused, had she fallen asleep? Blades looked down at her unable to keep the fatherly love from showing on his faceplates.

"Blades...why do you look so different." He set her on his shoulder.

"I think I should tell you...who I am, who you are." He said emotion thick in his voice.

"What is it. You can tell me anything," Kaia said, eyes full of wonder.

"A long time ago," Blades started, "my brothers and sister offlined by the hands of a evil mech named Lockdown, a decepticon bounty hunter. A few hours after they died, I ran into a man named Joshua Grant."

Kaia sucked in a sharp breath. "My dad," she said.

"Yes," Blades said. "His daughter had recently died. He was mourning. I had an idea to bring his daughter back to him. I quickly assembled a body for her out of parts I took from my brother's medbay. It looked just like her. She would age the same as a human, but would live at least quadruple the life span of a human. That was you. Kaia you're my daughter...in a way."

Kaia was near tears."I gave you a piece of my spark to activate you. I was then captured by the Autobots and they wiped my memories. It changed my to they form you first saw me in. I forgot of you and my family and everything. Time passed. Over 700 vorns. Time passes differently on Earth than Cybertron, though. It was only seven years here. I'm sorry, Kaia. I'm so sorry."

"It's *sniff* not your fault," Kaia said. "It's that Lockdown's fault."

"Thank you for forgiving me, my youngling," Blades said.

"Thank you, dad," Kaia said, hugging his arm.

**...**

They came out to the surprised looks on the other's faces. Heatwave looked at his red optics and scowled.

"How do we know he's on our side again?" he grumbled. Blades set Kaia down and went up to his leader. They were of equal height now and Blades stared into Heatwave's yellow optics.

"I'm still on your side slagger. You fragging think I'm gonna switch over cuz I'm back to normal?" He smiled. Heatwave backed away still scowling. Blades turned away smug but was was met by Chase. The police bot had his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Watch your language Blades!" he warned. Blades shrugged and went over to Dani. Dani stared at him with wide wet eyes.

"I'm still the same mech...sorta." Blades said kneeling to get closer to her height. Dani sniffed and reached her hand out to the red and white mech. He opened his own servo and Dani rested her hand on it.

"I thought...I thought you were gone." the young pilot whispered. Blades made an amused clicking noise.

"Nah, who could ever destroy me?" He said standing and facing the others. "Anyways I have a hell a lot more to tell you." Chase gave him a slap pointing to Cody and Kaia. Blades shoved him away and gestured towards the TV area. "How about we settle in for story time?"

…

When Blades had finished talking everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Dani had her hand over her mouth, now she uncovered it to say,

"Blades! That's terrible!" Kaia frowned and Dani blushed. "I meant about your siblings." she added. Blades nodded. No one knew what to say, it was huge what he had told them. Then an alarm rang throughout the base. Chief ran to the wall com unit and answered the call. He turned around after he had hung up.

"Emergency team! Two hikers are stranded up on Mount Griffin!" Everyone jumped to their feet. Dani looked up at Blades and at his rotors.

"You're still a helicopter?" she questioned. "I thought you had wheels before this." Blades smiled.

"I did but originally I was a helicopter."

"Whatever let's just get going." Dani said and together they ran for the elevator that would take them to the roof.

Blades and Dani rode the lift to the top of the firehouse. Blades transformed and Dani nearly swooned.

"Awesome," Dani said, climbing into Blades's new and old alt.

"Awe, you're making me blush," Blades said, his helm appearing on the screen.

"What type of helicopter is this?" Dani asked, still looking around the cockpit.

"I believe it's a s-97 raider," Blades smirked.

"Nice," Dani said returning the smirk.

They were now over the hikers, hovering. Blades's alt was a lot faster now. Or mabye it was just he was willing to go much faster. The rest of the rescue team was still at the bottom of the mountain.

"How should we do this?" Dani asked, not knowing what the new Blades was capable of. Blades just smirked. The two hikers were on a ledge of a cliff, a bear blocking their path away from the drop.

"Easy," Blades said, nearly letting out another smirk. He flew high above the mountain. Then, he transformed mid-air, causing Dani to scream. Blades nearly laughed loudly, but was able to reduce it to a chuckle so the hikers couldn't hear. He took his rotors off, forming his swords that Dani didn't know he had, and stabbed them in the cliff when they fell by. He climbed up, reattaching his swords and lowering his new and old blue visor. He opened his fist for the humans to climb in. Once the human were secured, Blades started to climb down, only for the bear to jump in his helm. The hikers and Dani started to freak out, but Blades remained calm. He climbed up the cliff and grabbed the bear in his other hand. The other bots and humans pulled up and Blades sat the humans on the ground near the chief.

"Humans secure," he said in a robotic voice. He held the bear to his chest, while Chief and Graham checked the humans. Once making sure the human were ok, the human went to there car. Once they left, Blades transformed and let Dani out. Dani doubled over on the ground and nearly threw up.

"Oh, sorry Dani," Blades said, kneeling down to Dani. He had never had a human partner in this form.

"That was awesome!" Cody and Kaia yelled over the comlink, making Blades chuckle.


	18. Chapter 18

They went home where Kaia greeted Blades happily wrapping her arms around his leg. He smiled and picked her up carrying her to his room. One there she sat on next to him on his berth.

"People use to know about the Autobots and Decepticons. Before we left we wiped the entire planet's memory of us, except for a select few like your father that Cybertronians were a huge part of their life. The government just pays to keep them quiet."

"Really?" Kaia asked, startled.

"Yeah the government sends a signal from space to block the memories," Blades shrugged. Kaia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Wow…" she said not sure what to say. Blades absently took his rotor swords out and began fidgeting with them. Kaia frowned.

"I didn't even know you could detach a body part like that." Blades laughed.

"Well….I dunno. They can come off sure but they kinda reattach once you slide them back into the, uh lets call 'em holder things." Kaia nodded and reached out to touch one. Blades pulled them away and sheathed them. Then the door opened and Heatwave along with the rest of the bots came in. Blades stood in front of Kaia as if protecting her. Kaia crossed her arms and hopped down from the berth.

I don't need protecting dad." she said. Blades scowled.

"What?" He asked the bots. The looked at each other and then at Kaia.

"We need to talk to you...alone." Heatwave growled. Kaia got the message and went out into the hall.

"What 'bout?" Blades asked, itching to reach for one of his photon pistols.

"You have violated twenty-eight rules in 3 hrs!" Chase said, trying to be intimidating. It wasn't really working, considering Blades had always been a little taller than him, but now Blades was much taller.

"You gave Dani motion sickness, which I didn't think was possible," Boulder said, quite intrigued by Blades changes and past, though he would never admit it.

"And your being a real glitch!" Heatwave yelled. He went to poke Blades in the chest, but the copter grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't push me," Blades said, optics cold. Chase and Boulder started to back up, only for Blades to push Heatwave into them. They stumbled, but managed to catch their leader. Blades started walking away.

"Where do you think your going?" Heatwave growled.

"I need to fly," Blades simply stated with no emotion in his voice and rotors twitching as if they wanted to cut through something. "It would not be wise to stop me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaia walked the crumbling sidewalk as the sky turned black. Her silver eyes glowed in the gathering darkness something she had always wondered about. Now she knew the answer. The tiny shack came into view and Kaia winced at the sight of it. Rotting and decrepit it was a miracle the building was still standing. Most of the windows were boarded up and shattered, cold air seeping inside. Kaia went up to the door which hung slightly off it's hinges and proceeded inside. Her father sat in his wheelchair by the single lamp reading a book. Kaia walked in a stared at him arms crossed tightly over her chest. He looked up his glasses slipping slightly on his nose. Kaia smiled her father was an incredibly handsome man. He had warm brown eyes that twinkled whenever he spoke, curly brown hair that was messy all the time and a smile that could light up the darkest of nights. He wore a button up shirt and slacks with brown loafers. He smelled of coffee and cinnamon.

"Hello sweetheart." He said brightly. Kaia nodded hugging her arms to her chest.

"Dad...I met Blades." she whispered. Joshua Grant swallowed hard setting the book down on the floor.

"Kaia how did you-" Kaia closed her eyes.

"Blades is the helicopter bot on the rescue team. I met Cody Burns and he let me meet the bots...you know they're cybertronians." Joshua nodded his expression sad.

"Did they tell you about who you are?" he asked his voice shaking. Kaia nodded tasting salt on his lips. Tears dripped down her nose and she went to her father wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm not her…" she muttered. "I'm not your daughter. I'm nothing but a copy." Joshua held her and stroked her hair.

"Baby girl you are not just a copy, you are my daughter." Kaia backed away trembling.

"I'M NOT!" She screamed her emotions pouring out. "You made me...I'm a machine!" Joshua looked torn. Then young woman stepped through the door. Kaia made a sour face.

"Hello Milda." she said. Milda tried for a smile.

"Hello my step daughter." she said her voice sounding strained. Joshua gritted his teeth.

"Milda dear this may not be the best time…" Milda looked hurt her hand moving towards her stomach.

"But darling I have such wonderful news! I'm pregnant!" Kaia's face turned red. and she faced her father.

"You have your own daughter now. You don't need me." she said shaking all over. Before Joshua could say anything Kaia bolted out the door and into the night.

...

Tears streamed down her cheeks. The air was cold, not that it bothered her. She never knew why until now. She was a-a machine.

"I knew you'd be here," Blades said, walking over to where Kaia was sitting on the cliff.

"How did you find me?" she asked, not looking at him.

"You and I have a creator-sparkling bond. You and I send our emotions through the bond sometimes without realizing it," Blades explained. "Also, heights help me think. Probably the same for you."

Kaia chuckled. "You got me there."

"What's wrong?" Blades asked, plopping down next to her.

"Nothing," Kaia quickly said, only for a wave of disbelief to flood her systems. "Was that-."

"Yup. That was me," Blades interrupted. He was quite new to the whole creator thing, but their bond wasn't that different from his gestalt bond. The two were silent.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered without hesitation.

"The man I thought was my father turns out to just be using me to hold on to a memory and my real dad is a giant alien robot," she grumbled. "Life is very complicated." Blades sent waves of comfort over the bond, which seemed to calm Kaia down. Kaia tried to send some thanks back over the bond, and by the look on Blades faceplate, it worked.

"Want to spend the night with me?" Blades asked her.

She considered this for a moment. "Where would I sleep?" She wasn't quite sure if the Burns family had a free bed and she spoke from experience that their couch wasn't the comfiest thing in the world.

"You should be able to use a spare berth from the ship," Blades answered, his signature smirk appearing.

"Really? Aren't they, you know, metal?" She asked.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your half cybertronian. It'll be fine. At least as comfortable as a human bed," he answered. "And besides. I'd be more worried about what's going to happen when the others find that you spent the night."

Blades flew over the silent Griffin Rock Kaia in his backseat. He smiled as her eyelids fluttered, she was ready for some recharge. The young girl leaned back against the comfy orange seats the hum of Blades engines and the sound of his rotors lulling her to sleep. Blades landed on the helipad and went down into the bunker carrying Kaia in his cockpit the whole way. He sneaked past the other bots rooms his peds barely making a sound. He laid his precious daughter down on his own bunk thinking it better he sleep on the spare. He went to the ship and got the extra cot like berth from a storage room. He set it up and laid down the soft breaths of air from Kaia calming him. He had a youngling now and he would never let any harm come to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Morning came and with it the bright rays of sunshine. Not that Kaia saw them, she was underground. Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself on Blades berth a blanket gently tucked over her. She stretched her arms over her head yawning. Blades was sprawled out on his own berth face twisted in a snarl and his rotors twitching violently. Kaia knew he was having a dream in which he was fighting. She slid off the berth landing gracefully on her feet. She went over and patted him on the rotor. A shudder passed through the red and white mech, and a barely audible moan escaped Blades lip components. His optics flickered to life and he stared down at his youngling.

"Kaia!" He scolded looking a little embarrassed.

"What?" she said right back.

"Don't...don't do that again...not on my rotors." Kaia frowned.

"Why not?" Blades looked very embarrassed and extremely uncomfortable now.

"Because rotors are...uh, sensitive." Kaia gasped.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry." she said. Blades sent a it's ok vibe through their bond. Kaia climbed up next to Blades on the cot-berth and into his servo where he then set her on his shoulder. Blades got up and went out into the main common area of the bunker. He saw Chase and tried to back up but the police bot saw him and frowned when he spotted Kaia.

"What is she doing here so early?" He asked.

"Visiting my sire, what else Chase?" Kaia chirped kissing Blade's helm fins. Chase looked flustered and he walked away muttering. Blades looked at Kaia and smiled.

"Up for some flying?" he asked. Kaia nodded excitement shone in her silver eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Chase, have you seen Blades?" Dani asked the police car.

"Yes," Chase answered in an informative manner. "He can out of his room and went up the lift with Kaia around five clicks ago."

"Kaia's here?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. I believe she may have spent the night. Her excuse was that she wished to spend more quality time with her sire," Chase said.

"Ok then. I'm going to go see if I can find them," she said, not quite sure what to think.

"Good luck," Chase called to Dani as she made her way to the lift.

Once she reached the top of the lift, she scanned the sky for a hint of the aggressive helicopter and young techno-organic. She finally saw them around 200 yards away doing corkscrews and flips, having the time of their life. A wave of jealousy rushed through her. Blades hadn't took her flying in a while 'just for fun'. But the wave quickly resided and guilt slapped her in the face. She would probably want to spend as much time with her dad as possible if she hadn't seen him in so long, and her dad would probably be doing just what Blades was doing, blocking out everything else to help his daughter through a hard time.

She sighed. It was all there fault Blades was only talking aggressively towards them. If they had expected him instead of questioning and interrogating him, then maybe he wouldn't get so anger. Not wanting to focus on these sad thoughts any longer, she decided to text Blane. The last time she had messaged him was to cancel their date, and he still hadn't responded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blades frowned when he received the text. He stopped, hovering over the firehouse Kaia laughing her head off. He remembered being Blane and he remembered his Dani. He looked at the firehouse roof where Dani stood bottom lip trembling and phone in hand. Her text had read

Where are you? I don't have anything to do… maybe we can hangout?

Blades flew towards the helipad texting back.

Sure, but I've changed. that part was true. His holoform might show a different person now that he had reverted back to his original state. He landed Kaia asking him what was wrong.

"Sorry Kaia I have to do something." Blades said as she hopped out. Dani watched with a blank expression. Blades went down into the bunker and into his room locking both doors. He activated his holoform and checked himself out in the tall mirror set against one wall. He sucked in a deep breath. He had changed. Instead of orangish hair he now had dark hair that was in a buzz cut. His eyes were blood red and cruel looking. He wore a red leather jacket with white jeans and black converse sneakers. Blades scowled, this was too much of a change. He sighed and concentrated, switching his holoform to look like it did before, orange hair, pale skin and amber eyes. He smiled finding a pair of green plastic glasses tucked in his back pocket. He put them on feeling a wave of confidence surge through him. Dani wouldn't know what hit her.

The young woman in question lay sprawled on the couch, her phone on the coffee table. The phone rang loudly and she picked it up practically screaming hello.

"Hi Dani." Blane's voice sounded older, not that Dani cared.

"Oh my gosh Blane! I haven't heard from you in ages! Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been visiting old friends." Blades said which wasn't exactly a lie. Dani nodded though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Well you think we could go out tonight?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll come by at eight." Dani withheld a squeal,

"Ok!" she chirped. Blades hung up a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. Dani was his, not Taylor's, his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dani was hopping up and down with excitement as eight o'clock roled around. Cody and Kaia were sitting over on the couch, wondering just what Dani was so happy about. The doorbell rang and Dani rushed to answer the door before anyone else could.

"Hi Blane!" she nearly yelled. "You look great!" Something was different about him, but either she didn't notice or was too joyful to care.

"Thanks," he said with a small smirk. "You too." Dani's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"So what do you have planned?" Dani asked, so eager to get away from her mixed up world for an hour or two.

"You'll see," he said, taking her hand as they walked out the door.

**...**

Blane and Dani walked down the street, laughing. "And then Kade fell into the cotton candy maker! He came out looking like a bowling ball!" Dani explained and laughed. Blane laughed at the story, although he had been there. Not that he would tell Dani that, though.

"Here we are," Blane said, as they reached their destination. The lights of the carnival flashed and blinked, making Dani smile.

"The carnival!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah. I thought you said something about loving heights and going fast, so I guessed this would be the perfect place," Blane said, rubbing the back of his head, acting as if he was embarrassed.

"It's perfect," Dani said, kissing Blane on the cheek. Blane smirked again and lead Dani to the biggest roller coaster in the carnival. The rode ride adder ride for two hours. Finally, last they decided to ride the Ferris wheel. As the wheel span into the sky, Dani curled up in Blane's side. They were quiet for a minute, but Dani finally broke the silence.

"I told you about my family," she started, "so how about you tell me something about your's?"

"Ok..." Blane said, stumped, but he quickly made something up. "I never knew my mom or dad, so my oldest brother practically raised me. I had three brothers and a sister, but they died in a car wreck a while back. I guess I couldn't stand living in a place where there were constant reminders that my family was gone, so I moved here with my cousin,Brandon, and my three friends, Harry, Brad, and Charles. My friends and cousin don't really get along though, so he has been avoiding them in order to not get into any more fights."

As Blane explained his past to her, she had trouble not starting the waterworks."That's so sad," she said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Blane said, distantly. "But without that happening, I would have never met you." He leaned in and pecked her on the lips, before turning away as if he did something wrong. She smirked.

"Come here you," she said as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

**...**

Darkness had fallen over Griffin Rock as Dani and Blades started home the bright lights of the amusement park growing dimmer as it shut down.

"Blane...you think we could do this again sometime?" Blades raised an eyebrow.

"Course we can sugar." Dani giggled her cheeks flushing red.

"Ok." she said quietly. Blades wished he could take her back home and they could snuggle on the couch together watching a movie. Dani seemed to be having the same thoughts as she shyly glanced at him. But technically they lived at the same place...so he couldn't ask her to come over. Dani smiled at him her teeth flashing in the dark. "You wanna come over to my place tonight? I have this movie we could watch." Blades swallowed his excitement and simply nodded. Dani grabbed his hand and took off down the sidewalk her boots making a clunking sound as they hit the ground. Blades ran with her wondering how the bots would take it...and if the Chief would allow it. They reached the firehouse and Dani unlocked the door. They stepped inside where Kade and Heatwave were having a heated argument about god knows what and the Chief sat repairing the com unit on the wall. All three turned when they heard the door open and close. As soon as Heatwave saw Blades his optics narrowed and he made a unhappy grunting noise. Kade raised an eyebrow an amused smirk on his face while the Chief had his eyebrows knit together in worry.

"Dani where were you all evening?" he asked a edge to his voice. He'd seen this man before…

"Out with Blane, I told you I was going out didn't I?" she said arms crossed over her chest. The Chief nodded like he understood and then fixed his glare on Blades.

"You're the guy from the cafe?"

"Yes sir." Blades said respectfully.

"Hmm, are you two-"

"Together? Yes dad." Dani broke in. The Chief frowned.

"I see. What are you here for?" He said fearing the worst possible scenario. He was definitely not ready to be a grandfather. Blades cleared his throat,

"We wanted to watch a movie."

"Ah ha…"

"Please daddy! That's all we're gonna do I promise." Dani pleaded. The Chief sighed,

"Alright but no funny business." Kade looked at the two walk off towards the couch located at the far end of the garage. Dani's tablet lay on the cushions and she smiled as she showed it to Blades.

"We're watching the movie on this?" Blades asked eyebrows raised. Dani nodded and they settled down. Kade frowned his big brother sense was going off. He turned to Heatwave but his dad was already on his com. "Chase? Can you keep an eye on Dani and her, uh, boyfriend."

"It would be my pleasure." Chase replied and the Chief relaxed. His partner wouldn't let anything happen, he was quite strict.

"Going upstairs." Kade said to Heatwave not wanting to continue their talk. As he opened the door leading upstairs he turned and said, "I'm right though." With that he scampered up to the upper floor leaving Heatwave scowling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chase sat in vehicle mode, watching the two cuddle together. He was both incredibly angry and trying not to gag. How Dani had managed to talk Blades into watching The Notebook was beyond him. He must had fallen asleep, because when he woke up the movie was off and Dani was showing Blane out. Glad that Blane was finally leaving, Chase nearly let out a sigh. He still hated acting like a robot when Blades used his holoform. The two lovebirds, as Kade had taken to calling them, kissed each other before Blane walked out the door. It was long and Chase was getting antsy.

Finally, Blane left and Chase transformed heading down to the bunker. When Chase reached the bottom, Blades was on his way back to his room with a cube of energon. Chase walked up to him and attempted to slap him in the faceplate. It didn't go as planned. Blades grabbed his servo, twisted it behind his head, and pushed him away, causing the police bot to stumble.

"What was that for!" Chase nearly yelled, his calm posterior breaking.

"I don't want to spill my energon," Blades said with a smirk, " and 'that' was self defense, slagger. Next time you may want to try the element of surprise." With that Blades smugly walked back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody lay on his stomach staring up at the T.V screen, Kaia right beside him. The cheery music and colorful images lit up their faces with childish delight.

"Hey Code, since when do you watch My little pony?" Kade snickered. Cody shot up his face turning the same red color as Heatwave.

"I-I wasn't!" He said quickly changing the channel. Kade tilted his head.

"Yep you were definitely watching Antiques Roadshow." he said a grin on his face. Cody blinked back tears looking down at his bare feet. Kaia gripped his hand and stared defiantly at Kade her silver eyes glowing a little.

"So what mister? I heard you watched it what you were little!" Kade's mouth opened and closed like a fish struggling for air.

"No I didn't!" Kade said quickly. Kaia raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah...I would even go so far as saying that you watch it now." Kade's face flushed.

"That's-That's preposterous!" Cody managed a giggle.

"When he starts saying long complicated words he must be lying!" He said the redness ebbing from Cody's face. Kade closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Kaia smiled holding out her hand.

"Deal." Kaia and Cody laughed. Kade hurried his way away from the two. He probably wouldn't pick on them for a few hours. Hopefully.

"I'm going to go ask my dad something," Kaia said, standing.

"Ok," Cody said. "Want to borrow my phone?"

"Not that dad," Kaia said, walking towards Blades room.

"Oh," Cody said sinking into the couch.

Kaia went to knock on Blades's door, but it open before her hand could hit the cold metal.

"You want to ask me something?" Blades said, leaning on the door frame.

"How'd you know?" Kaia asked. She walked past his peds and sat on the spare berth for her.

"Um… I really don't want to go home, so I was wondering if I could , um... stay here permanently?" Kaia asked, nervously. Waves of humor rippled across their bond.

"Well I'm not exactly the authority here. Chief would have to approve," Blades said. Kaia looked down at the ground. "But I've never been one for authority." Kaia looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Dad," Kaia said, hugging Blades servo.

"Welcome. Come here," Blades said, shuffling Kaia into his servo. Blades then quietly opened his door and snuck over to an empty room that no one really went in.

"Woah," Kaia said, amazed. The walls were the same silver as her eyes. A human sized berth sat in one corner and a deep blue desk in another. All her clothes that she had packed were in the newly made closet. A green night stand sat neck to the bed with a small lamp on top.

"I know it's not much, but-," Blades started.

"It's perfect," Kaia said, tears of joy falling down her face as she hugged her dad again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody was very confused about this whole Blades is Kaia's dad thing. He was a smart boy but he was only eleven, the engineering and science behind it was beyond his level of comprehension. He sat on the couch wishing that Kaia would hang out with him more. As soon as Blades came into the room or came up in conversation, she would dash away to him. Cody shook his head, she was just excited about having Blades for a dad that's all. He shut off the TV and went into the kitchen for a snack. Dani came in after him stretching.

'You should be going to bed Cody." she said sleepily. Cody nodded grabbing the milk jug from the refrigerator shelf. He turned to Dani,

"Want some?" Dani nodded and Cody poured both of them a glass. Cody sat trying to work up the nerve to ask his sister for advice. "Uh, Dani can I ask you something?" he muttered.

"Yes little brother?" Dani said smiling slightly. Cody blushed but before he could say anything the alarm went off.

"Come on people! We have a robbery on 2nd street! Our old friends Evan and Miles."

All the humans quickly ran to there partners. Heatwave yelled, "Rescue bots, roll to the rescue," and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look bro, all the jewels we could ever want," Miles said to his brother. The two high-fived and started scooping diamonds into their bags.

"Once we get these diamonds, we can make a drill the will go straight through the walls of the band vault undetected. We'll be filthy rich," said Miles. Evan snickered at this.

"This is the police! Come out with your hand above your head," Chase yelled from outside.

"Ha, bet the cops aren't expecting our new cloaking tech," Miles said as he and his brother tapped there watches and went invisible. The two snuck out side the back door, only for a bot they had never seen before to grab them.

"You have the right to remain silent," Blades told the two. Blades quickly smashed the two's watches and walked them around the building to Chief and Chase.

"Where'd you get the new boy Chief?" Miles asked, curious and frightened by the new Blades.

"The other helicopter bot was destroyed, so it's maker sent us a new one," Chief said a little too quickly.

"Hm…," Miles thought as he was shuffled into Chase. He nudged Evan, who quickly took a picture of Blades with his phone and uploaded it to the internet. The Chief and Chase quickly took the two to the police station.

"How did you know where they were?" Graham asked Blades.

"My rocket launchers have heat seeking. They locked in to the two as soon as they left the store," Blades said, smirking. He then transformed and let Dani out.

"Interesting. Do you mind if I observe how they work sometime?" Grammah asked. He had seen alien science and machinery through Boulder, but never any weapons.

"Sure, I'll show all of you tomorrow," Blades told the humans where the other boys couldn't hear. Graham would be fascinated by the concept and Kade, Dani, Cody, and Kaia would love to see something blow up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kaia and Cody raced each other to school. Cody was a little slower though he tried very hard to at least catch up to his friend. Kaia slowed as they reached the school her silver eyes twinkling. Her happiness disappeared when she saw her fake human father and stepmother standing on the front steps. Cody panted beside her having just caught up.

"What's the matter Kaia?" he asked frowning. Kaia shook her head,

"It's nothing...here you go inside I have to tie my shoe." A lame excuse but Cody left the frown not leaving his face. Kaia swallowed and went up to Joshua. The man looked at her with a sort of longing in his eyes as if picturing his real daughter standing before him.

"Kaia I'm sorry for not telling you.." Kaia's face turned red.

"Not telling me! Not telling me what I am, and who my father is!" she was shaking with rage now. Joshua looked at her tears forming in his eyes.

"Please Kaia...I need you to try to understand." Kaia screamed and ran inside. That man could never make her understand. She was a machine, just a replacement for some dead girl. She found her locker turning the lock angrily. She had grabbed her books from the shelf when waves of comfort overcame her. She paused then smiled, Blades was trying to make her feel better through their bond. Kaia went to class not caring she was five minutes late.


	21. Chapter 21

Megatron was a formidable decepticon. With blood red eyes, hulking silver exterior and the horrible battle scars crisscrossing his whole body many a mech feared the decepticon leader. He walked the hallways of his base a scowl on his faceplates and itching to shoot something. He was just about to his personal quarters when a tall thin purple and black mech stepped in front of him. Soundwave waved his servos around then pointed to the communications room. Thinking that he had found something new about Team Prime Megatron allowed the mech to show him whatever it was he had found. Soundwave typed furiously on the keyboard praying he wasn't wrong. Megatron didn't like it when things turned out to be done for no reason. The screen beeped showing the social media account for some teenage boy named Evan. The first picture in his photo stream was what caught Megatron's attention. Soundwave clicked on it making the image larger.

"It's him!" Megatron said barking a laugh. "Soundwave where did this photo originate?" he asked sharply. Soundwave typed on the keyboard again pinpointing the location. Megatron smiled showing wickedly sharp teeth. "Looks like the protectobot is hiding in some obscure island named Griffin Rock!" Soundwave nodded pulling up more stats on the autobot called Blades. Megatron nodded. "We need to find Blades, I have a plan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are we going to get out of here bro?" Miles asked his brother who just shrugged.

"Evan, Miles, your bail was paid," Chief said. "By who I have no idea, but you're free to go." He reluctantly opened the bars and let the two brothers out. The two quickly grabbed their belongings and left the police station.

"We're free bro!" Miles said, fist bumping his younger brother.

"Not quite," a deep voice said. The two looked up to seen a tall man, around 6'7 with silver hair and muscles that seemed to want to break free of his suit.

"Who are you?" Miles asked, he and his brother simultaneously backing up in fear.

"My name is Meg, er Mike, and I would like you to answer a few questions for me," the man said. A tall man with a black hoody hiding his face grabbed there arms and held them in place. "Or else this will get ugly very fast."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blades, the Burns family excluding Chief, Kaia, and the Greens stood in a clearing in the forest near the lab. After filling the Greens in on what had happened the last few days (they were shocked to say the least), they headed out here to watch Blades's weapons in action. None of them had told the other bots. The humans were just glad that Blades was trusting them even though they had been skeptical about him at first. He was still the same bot under the titanium plating.

"Alright, you ready?" Blades said, handing Kaia a high tech frisbee that was warm in her hand.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to throw it far enough," Kaia said, tossing the frisbee up and catching it again. A wave of belief flooded through their bond.

"Kaia, your my daughter. I know fully what you're capable of. I gave you copies of my defense protocols and battle computer. You are five times stronger than a normal human. Throw it," Blades told her, placing his servo carefully on her back. Her eyes shined as she looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked, looking curious and started.

"Yes. Now throw it," Blades said. Kaia regaled back her arm and let the disk fly.

...

Cody watched as the disk soared high above their heads becoming a tiny dot against the bright blue sky. Blades held out his arm and his weapon came to life crackling with energy. He shot the disk with amazing accuracy given the disk was nothing more than a blurry blotch. Kaia smiled as the disk came crashing to earth Blades's weapon retracting.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kaia, Cody and Frankie yelled at the same time eyes wide with happiness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Megatron paced back and forth the two teenagers standing across from him.

"I need answers boys!" He snarled. Miles coughed.

"I'm the only one who can talk." He muttered. Megatron frowned.

"Why? Is his voice box- er voice nonfunctional?" Miles gave him a strange look.

"Something like that." The dark hooded man from earlier nodded and tapped his watch.

"Fine Seth." Megatron said "I have limited time Miles tell me what you know about those robots!" he barked. Miles gulped.

"W-Well they're these robots the Burns family got for their rescue team...the helicopter bot was supposedly destroyed and they got a new one….the one you've been asking us about. But uh, the only thing we know about the new bot is that he's really aggressive and...well he was the one to catch us." Megatron nodded.

"Where can we find them?"

"At the firehouse." Miles said shaking a little. Megatron smiled shoving the boys away.

"Thanks now you can go on your way." He turned to 'Seth'. "Soundwave send your drone to spy on them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heatwave walked into the main room of the bunker and looked around. Boulder was watching some earth show about aliens (Was that really what humans thought aliens looked like? Those little green people just looked plain gross.) and Chase had not returned with Chief yet. None of the human were present.

"Boulder, have you seen Kade? It's almost time for our patrol," Heatwave asked the bulldozer.

"No. He and Graham walked out a hour ago, Chase and Chief are still gone, and Kaia and Dani went flying with Blades," Boulder stated, turning his attention from the show.

"I swear Kade is the most irritating and irresponsible human I have ever met," Heatwave grumbled.

"How many have you met?" Boulder asked with a chuckle.

"That's besides the point. I'm tracking his com. Want to come with?" Heatwave asked.

"Why not? I've seen this movie before anyway," Boulder said, standing up. The two transformers and headed towards Kade's com. signal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laserbeak watched the two leave the firehouse. Megatron watched from the laptop Soundwave's holoform carried.

"Tell Laserbeak to follow them," Megatron commanded. "They have the greatest chance of leading us to that blasted aerialbot." Soundwave nodded in response and Lazerbeak whirred to life soaring above the two autobots. Megatron smiled. Blades wouldn't see this coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blades landed in a grassy field letting his human partners out before transforming back into his bipedal mode. His blue visor came down and Dani cocked her head,

"What? It's bright out here." Blades said smiling a little. Kaia looked around, the field was pretty large. The grass reached her ankles and flowers were sprinkled here and there.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked. Blades threw a frisbee at her. She caught it a grin on her face. Dani shook her head.

"I'm terrible at that game!" she laughed. Kaia grabbed her arm.

"Than I'll teach you!" she cried. Blades sat down starting to relax, there weren't any cons around here and if there were he'd take care of them pretty quick. He watched Dani attempt to throw it only for the disk to come sailing his way. He ducked the brightly colored frisbee landing behind him with a thud.

"Sorry Blades!" Dani said her face red. Blades shrugged.

"You're learning it's alright." Dani tilted her head at this happy to see that Blades still had that sweet element to him. He handed the frisbee to her and she took it a smile unable to disappear from her lips. Kaia watched them her arms crossed and a knowing expression on her face. She knew that Dani and Blades liked each other but it was frustrating to see that they didn't want to share it. Come on! She silently urged them, spill the beans! Of course they wouldn't do that if she was here. Kaia ran over and snatched the disk from Dani's hands and ran off shouting

"Catch me if you can!" Dani smiled and ran after her, but only a few minutes into the game, Kade and Graham walked out onto the field. "Hey guys try and get it!" Kaia yelled waving the disk in the air. Kade smiled and started running his competitiveness kicking in. Graham sighed and ran after her too joining his sister and brother. Blades chuckled and stood to cheer his daughter on.

"Go Kaia!" he yelled like a proud parent at some sort of sporting event. The Burns chased her for what seemed like hours but was really around thirty minutes. The fun ended when the sound of sirens filled the clearing.

"Kade! What are you doing out here!" Heatwave yelled. "We are missing our-." He froze when he saw Blades. "What are you doing around them!"

"Calm down, Heatwave," Boulder said, putting a servo on Heatwave's shoulder-plate.

"No I will not 'calm down'! He should not be around them! The 'con spawn shouldn't be anywhere near them!" Heatwave yelled, furiously shaking of Boulder's servo. Blades turned to him optics dark.

"And why shouldn't I be with my daughter and partner?" He asked strangely calm. "And you can trust me, I would never side with the pit slagging cons!" He spat the last words as if they left a bitter taste in his mouth. Heatwave struggled for words, how could he trust Blades when he was...so different. Part of him knew that Blades was on their side, that he was still his team mates, but the other part of him argued that no one was safe when he was this violent and destructive.

"I don't know." he admitted dropping his helm. "I'm just afraid of what you might do to them if you get…"

"Mad?" Blades finished staring directly at his team leader. Heatwave nodded staring back at him. Blades let out a laugh smiling. "Nah I'd never hurt any human! Not even all those orns ago when I was still working with Optimus and the protectobots." Kaia tilted her head,

"Who's Optimus?" she asked. Dani smiled.

"You never met him did you?" Kaia shook her head.

"He's the, like, official leader of the autobots." Kade said. Kaia nodded in understanding still watching her father. Blades rotors were twitching but otherwise he seemed calm and collected. Heatwave sighed,

"I'm sorry Blades." He looked at Blades but Blades was focused on something else.

"That fraggin dronebot!" he yelled his servos clenching into fists. Heatwave followed his gaze to the horizon where a tiny black smudge was visible against the bright blue sky.

"What's that?" Kaia asked. Blades smiled.

"Decepticon."


	22. Chapter 22

"Decepticon." Boulder and Heatwave visibly tensed.

"Which one?" Boulder asked, looking at the black smudge.

"Laserbeak, Soundwave's drone. Where Laserbeak is Soundwave is sure to be watching," Blades said, rotors twitching and waiting to cut something. "That also means Megatron knows where we are."

"What!" Heatwave yelled, neatly making the others deaf.

"They must have seen me," Blades continued. "They won't go after you if I stay here. Take the humans and call Optimus. I'll distracted them." With this, Blades transformed and flew off fast enough that none of them could follow.

"I hope he'll be okay," Dani said, worried almost as much as Kaia. The bulldozer and firetruck transformed let the human inside their alts. They zoomed off leaving Blades staring angrily at the sky.

* * *

Lazerbeak returned to Soundwave and the latter turned to Megatron. He pointed towards the field where the tiny figure of Blades could be seen waving his rotor swords in challenge. Megatron transformed thinking that this would be a very short battle.

* * *

Heatwave let Kaia out of his cabin and ran towards the communications room. If Megatron was here, then the whole town of Griffin Rock was in danger and Blades would die at the hands of the decepticon lord. His digits worked overtime punching in the right combination of buttons and the screen crackled to life. A very fragged off looking Ratchet answered glaring at Heatwave.

"Ratchet tell Optimus! Megatron's in Griffin Rock." Surprise flickered across the medics face and he turned around.

"Optimus your rescue team is reporting a sighting of Megatron on their Island." Optimus appeared behind Ratchet.

"Give us the location!" He shouted knowing that if he and his team did not get there in time, the rescue bots would be killed. Heatwave sent them his digits trembling. "Autobots! Transform and Roll out!" Optimus yelled before the com screen went dark.

* * *

Blades had held on this long because Megatron was toying with him. The large silver mech dodged the swords and blaster fire with ease almost laughing at the other mech's was Megatron for Primus sakes! Only one such as Optimus could really go toe to toe with him. He brought his fist down towards the red and white mech's face only to grunt in surprise when the copter bot caught his hand.

"You better run Meghead cause we have no room for slaggers on this island." Blades growled punching him roughly in the helm. The towering Decepticon lord fell in a very unflattering way on his behind scowling at the red and white former street fighter. Blades smiled not hesitating before leaping forwards rotor blades slashing across Megatron's arms and upper body. Megatron roared and got up smashing into Blades with so much force the mech was knocked backwards. Blades sat up a grin on his faceplates and his paintjob covered in scratches.

"Now let's see who runs!' Megatron screamed his optics darkening. Blades stood laughing crazily. He raised his swords and met the other mech's blows with white hot rage his red optics darkening into a deep blackish red. The two powerful mechs collided but it was clear Megatron was stronger than Blades. So Blades used his speed to dodge the decpepticon lord's blows.

"Megatron!" A deep voice called over the field echoing off the trees that surrounded the area. Both mech's stopped fighting, they knew that voice. Both turned and saw the speaker, Optimus Prime.

...

"Hello, Prime. Come to save the weak helimech from his doom," Megatron snarled. Blades growled and hit Megatron in the back of the helm with the bunt of his sword, causing Megatron to stumble forward. Optimus charged at Megs while he was dazed, but the decepticons lord regained his composure at the last possible moment. He countered one of Optimus's strikes with one of his own, but he was obviously in worse shape than his opponent.

Two seekers started dive bombing Blades to keep him busy, and it would had worked, if the two lambo twins didn't get them first. Blades chuckled at his old friends antics.

"Since when are you two on team prime?" He called jumping into the fray.

"Since we landed on this primus forsaken planet!" Sideswipe yelled as he punched a seeker in the face plates.

"Yeah! Heard this was where the fight was!" Sunstreaker shouted his golden paint clashing with his darker colored opponent. Blades smiled and bashed another seeker on the helm his swords slicing up the cons faceplates pretty badly. More seekers and vehicons swamped the three autobots but the the other members of team prime joined them pretty quickly. Bumblebee used his small size and speed to dodge attacks and his blasters left a nasty sting. Arcee, also small, used her size to slip under the con's defenses blasting them straight in the aft. Bulkhead easily threw his weight around bashing cons helms together three stooges style. Smokescreen didn't hesitate to use his phase shifter and let the vehicons harmlessly hit him. Meanwhile Optimus and Megatron stood face to face the latter venting heavily energon leaking from his arm.

"This isn't over Prime!" He snarled seeing his troops were outnumbered. He barked over the com link for Soundwave to send the ground bridge and soon all the decepticons had retreated back to their ship.

"That's right, cons. Run back to the pit where you belong!" Sunstreaker yelled, high fiving his brother and Blades. Blades chuckled.

*Who's the red and white mech?* Bumblebee asked the other Autobots.

"Aw you don't recognize me, 'Bee? I'm hurt," Blades said both sarcastically and smugly. The twins tried to stop their laughter, but they couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wanta show us around town, Blades?" Sides asked. Bumblebee's optics widened and Bulkhead stiffened.

"Sure, as long as you can keep up," Blades challenged.

"Oh your on, fly boy!" Sunny growled. The three transformed and speed off before anyone could stop them.


	23. Chapter 23

Cody liked it when new bots came to griffin rock. This time Prime's whole team had showed up! They were staying for a little while in case the Decepticons came back. Bumblebee was already relaxing by the t.v, while Bulkhead and Boulder lobbed in the bunker's main area. Ratchet looked bored and his servos twitched as if he needed something to do. Arcee was talking with Dani as they had become good friends in the short amount of time that they'd know each other.

"Hey Optimus!" Cody said smiling at the autobot leader. "Do you think that those nasty cons are going to come back?" Optimus said nothing walking over to the communications room. Cody frowned and went over to talk to Bee. The bubbly yellow scout always had something to say. "Hey Bee," Cody called, walking up to the yellow Autobot.

*Hey Cody,* Bumblebee buzzed, though he wasn't really paying attention to the young boy or the show he was watching. Cody seemed to notice this fact.

"Something on your mind?" Cody asked. Bee chuckled.

*Am I that easy to read?* Bee asked, only to receive a stern glare from Cody. *Fine.

I thought of Blades as my friend, but now I feel like I don't even know him.*

"Well none of us really know Blades that well, apparently," Cody said. "If you want answers, then maybe you should ask the twins. They seem to know the most."

Bee chuckled again. *Me and the twins don't exactly get along,* Bee explained.

"Then why not Kaia?" Cody said.

*Who?* Bumblebee asked, interest peaking.

Cody smirked, something he had recently picked up from Blades. "She's on the helipad. Better you ask her yourself."

*Ok,* Bee said, walking towards the lift. Cody smiled and ran upstairs to grab his camera. Bee's reaction would be priceless.

...

Kaia paced back and forth her eyes darting around as if searching for something. Bumblebee came up from the lift his blue eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. He beeped bright hello to the girl who whirled around fists raised. Bumblebee held his hands out in a peaceful way and Kaia relaxed.

"Oh your Bumblebee right?" she asked her mouth curling into a smile. Bee nodded and started to buzz and beep rapidly. Kaia shook her head,

"Dude I can't understand you!" she yelled to be heard over his buzzing. Bumblebee stopped his optics spinning. Then Cody appeared next to him.

"I'll translate." he offered. Kaia and Bee both nodded. Bumblebee turned to Kaia and started to repeat what he had said earlier. "Uh, Bee says that he was wondering who you are and what you know about Blades." Kaia looked at the sweet little bot in front of her and giggled.

"I'm Kaia, Blades's daughter..er youngling." at those words Bumblebee buzzed excitedly and tilted his head in surprise.

"Bee asks how you were created." Cody translated. Kaia nodded and stared at her hands.

"I'm a techo-organic." she said. Bumblebee nodded signaling his understandment. He beeped again but before Cody could tell Kaia what it was they heard a deep rumbling in the sky.

"What was that?" Cody asked, looking towards the sky in hope of answers.

*Trouble*, Bee beeped to Cody and Kaia, though only one understood. The rumble sounded again, only this time louder.

"What is that!" Kaia yelled, pointing at a large, dark, metal ship in the sky.

*The Nemesis*, Bee beeped. Cody relayed the message to Kaia and Bumblebee scooped both of them into his servos racing to the helipad's elevator. He pushed the button and they went down to the garage and then down to the bunker.

*The Nemesis is here!* Bumblebee beeped urgently. Optimus looked the humans and ordered that they stay down here for safety. Kade started to complain but Heatwave cut him off.

"Kade those are decepticons they would love to gut you if they saw you." he growled. Optimus turned to Heatwave, Boulder and Chase.

"You three will stay here as a last line of defense for the humans." he ordered and all three rescue bots nodded. Optimus turned back to the rest of his team.

"I radioed Jackie." Bulkhead stated and Optimus nodded his agreement.

"Someone com the twins and Blades, they need to get here right away."

"Will do." Arcee said. Optimus offlined his optics for a moment, this was going to endanger all of the humans on the island. How would they not put any human at risk?

...

"Blades! Twins!" Arcee yelled over the coms.

"What?" The three groaned at the same time.

"The Nemesis is here," Arcee said as-a-matter-a-factly.

"Be right there," Blades said seriously. The helicopter and lambos were there within a minute.

"That was fast," Arcee commented.

"Would have been faster if I didn't have to wait on these two," Blades remarked.

"No fair!" Sides complained. "We have to take roads while you can just fly straight."

"Stop your whining and get over here," Ratchet yelled.

"Now that we are all here-" Optimus started, only to get interupted by the screen behind him changing to Megatron's face.

"Megatron!" everyone yelled, with Megadork and Buckethead being yelled by the twins.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus asked, his battle mask sliding on.

"Not much. I just came to tell you this can all be prevented if you hand over the Helimech," Megatron said with a hint of revenge in his voice. Optimus's optics narrowed.

"And why do you want him?" Megatron laughed a deep, rough laugh that grated at the mech's audials.

"I want my revenge Prime." Megatron hissed. Blades snarled his digits itching to grab his swords but he kept that desire in check.

"What for Megs? Cause I beat up your sorry aft?" Blades taunted and Megatron's face twisted into something very unpleasant.

"No you fragging helicopter!" he snarled and the transmission cut off. Blades smiled and turned to the leader of the autobots.

"Permission to kick the 'ol fragger to cybertron?" Optimus opened his mouth but Blades stalked over to the elevator.

"Blades!" Optimus shouted his eyes trained on the helicopter bot. The mech turned around his rolling his optics.

"Yes?" he asked. Optimus's optics narrowed.

"You know it's foolish to attack a warship all by yourself."

"Yeah let us help ya Blades!" Sideswipe chimed in.

"It's me Megs wants not you." Blades said turning around again. Heatwave crossed his arms.

"Let him go, if he's as much as a con as he acts then maybe he'll join 'em" Blades scowled and said nothing trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He turned around again and walked forwards but stopped when he heard the cry of his human partner.

"You can't go," Dani yelled, chasing the her now walking partner to the helipad.

"Try and stop me," Blades growled. Every bot and human had followed him to the roof.

"Let the pit spawn go," Heatwave grunted. "Megatron will be doing us a favor by offlining him."

All the Autobots except for the rescue bots tensed and moved the humans out of the way. Sideswipe started to say something, but Sunstreaker quickly hit him in the tanks with his elbow plating and pointed to Blades. This made the red twin quiet almost immediately. Heatwave smirked, believing that he had left the copter speechless. Boy, was he wrong.

A strong servo encased itself around Heatwave's neck cables and held him over the side of the roof faster than even Optimus could react. Rotor swords were out the held at an angle where one movement surely meant death. Blood red optics stared into Heatwave's dark yellow ones and a furious growling sound came from the helicopter.

"I have sacrificed more than you will ever know for the Autobot cause," Blades growled in a low voice. "My sanity, my mind, my life, and my Gestalt, all gone. And now I am about to go risk my spark to save all of you and this whole island and you're insulting me? Don't you ever call me a Decepticon again or you will be dropped from five thousand feet into a volcano. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Heatwave said, his voice raspy from lack of air. Blades threw Heatwave into Boulder and Chase and grabbed Kaia from Arcee, who had grabbed her in the rush the get the humans out of the way. The young girl was crying.

"I need you to hold onto something for me," Blades told her, adding her a datapad. "Let it light your way." And with that, Blades put Kaia on the ground, transformed, and started flying towards the Nemesis. Kaia watched her father fly away her heart torn in two. Without warning she sped off tears streaming from her cheeks and the datapad tucked close to her chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Blades approached the Nemesis as fast as he could. Stealth was pretty much useless since Megatron was expecting him, but he didn't care. Stealth wasn't his forte anyway. He rode his altitude until he was at least 100 meters above the ship. At least fifty drones were on the deck, but they were too stupid to look up.

Blades forced himself not to chuckle and transformed. He started free falling but quickly redirected his aim so he landed on the deck with a loud boom. The ground around him vibrated, causing the nearest Vehicons to fall on there afts.

"I appreciate you guys rolling the red carpet out for me, but…," Blades started. He drew his plasma pistols. "-who's first?" The vehicons scrambled to their feet guns trained on the bloodthirsty copterbot.

"Hold your fire!" A deep voice shouted. Megatron stood there in all his glory, blood red optics fixed on Blades and his silver plating glinting in the sunlight. "This one's mine." He snarled. Blades readied himself dropping into a fighting stance. He reached for his swords and Megatron attacked.

Megatron let out his blade encased in his gauntlet. The warlord and Helimech circled each other for what seemed like hours to the con grunts. Finally, Megatron broke the dance and charged Blades head on. Once Megs was close enough, Blades flipped over Megatron's back and shoved his sword into into the warlord's back plates, only succeeding in making him warlord punched Blades off his back plate and ripped the sword out. The new wound was leaking at a rapid pace. A few Vehicons saw this and ran to get Knockout. Blades skidded across the floor near the ledge, but kept himself from flying off by stabbing his other sword into the deck. Blades steadied himself and let out a low chuckle. He grabbed his pistols and charged Megatron. Megatron swung at Blades but missed. The helicopter slid around the warlord and put his pistol in Megatron's new gash. Blades fired. Megatron howled in pain. He dropped to his knees and Blades raised his sword but as he swung down, the decepticon lord turned catching the blade in his hands. He snarled and pushed the helicopter back his optics casting a bloody glow on Blade's face.

"You were foolish to attack me yourself autobot." Megatron said his words dripping like water off a melting icicle, cold and smooth. Blades smiled like a maniac and slipped his sword from the decepticon's grasp. He did a backflip landing next to his other sword which Megatron had carelessly thrown aside. He held them up crossing them like an X.

"Is this the only reason you wanted me Megs? I heard you had a soft spot for aerialbots!" Blades said winking at a spectating Starscream who promptly blushed. Megatron growled his fists connecting with Blades's helm. The helicopter shook his helm a smile on his face. Megatron sneered,

"Looks like you're too far gone autobot, you can't even register pain like you're supposed to. Are you even sane?" Blades smiled wider.

"No." He said then added in a whisper, "Not anymore." His optics flashed with streaks of blue and then yellow before turning back to red. Signs of his past selves, Blades the protectobot, Blades the rescue bot and now, Blades the….well insane bot. He bit his glossa and slammed into Megatron with all his strength but the bigger bot was stronger. He flipped the red and white mech over planting a foot on his back in between his rotors. Energon dripped from both mech's wounds and pooled together on the ground, mixing together. Megatron smiled as the bot underneath him struggled uselessly.

"At first I was just going to slay you alive but now...I think I'll do something entirely different." He kicked Blades helm hard and the helicopter blacked out.

* * *

Blades woke not knowing exactly where he was, or who he was for that matter. All he felt was a fire burning inside of him filling his body with hate and anger. Flashes of mechs went through his mind as well as words. Autobots. Enemy. Kill. Evil. He squinted as his vision cleared, a hulking silver mech stood there arms crossed and scowl on his face. Megatron, his memory banks told him, a friend. So why did it feel wrong?

"Hello Skyburner, welcome to the decepticons."


	25. Chapter 25

Kaia sat in her dad's room, crying slightly. The data pad Blades had given her was strewn on the other side of the birth. The data pad had told her everything. Her blueprints, a picture of her after she was sparked, a picture of Blades with blue optics standing next to four other bots that she guessed were the other Protectobots, a picture of Blades with yellow optics standing next to the other rescue bots and the Burns family, a picture of her and him just a few days ago, and a file on every mission Blades ever went on were all stored on there. But that wasn't what made her cry the most. The three words that popped up when she opened it did. 'I love you' it said.

"Kaia can I come in?" Cody asked from the other side of the door. Kaia wiped her eyes and started walking towards the door. Suddenly, a huge wave of pain rippled through her spark. She collapsed on her knees, new tears streaming down her face. Something was wrong with Blades. She cried out as her head exploded with raw anger and hate. Cody burst in and his eyes widened with fear as he saw Kaia lying there on the floor. She lifted her head and croaked,

"Something's wrong." before blacking out. Cody was breathing hard now, he kneeled beside her and lifted her back onto her berth. Before dashing off he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Kaia made no sound and Cody backed away running to get the bots.

* * *

The boy ran into the main room of the bunker where most of the bots and Optimus's team were hanging out. The air was tense and no one was talking. As soon as Cody ran in they all jumped to their feet.

"Cody! What's wrong?" Boulder asked scooping the terrified boy up.

"It's...Kaia she's blacked out and I don't know what's wrong with her!" He gulped fresh tears shining on his cheeks. Immediately Ratchet got to his peds.

"Where is she?" he asked roughly. Cody pointed down the hall and the medic ran towards the possibly injured techno organic.

* * *

The bots and Burns family rushed to the room to see the girl lying on the berth face frozen in pain and fists clenched. Ratchet wasted no time in getting her down to the medbay. He worked quickly and soon Kaia was awake. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It was just her and Ratchet now since the medic had chased everyone away with a wrench.

"Ratchet?" Kaia asked suddenly looking up at the aging medic who was organizing his various medical tools.

"Eh?" he responded pausing in his work for a moment to meet her eyes.

"Why can't I feel Blades spark?" Ratchet vented air heavily. This was going to be very difficult to explain.

"Are..you bonded?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well as sire and sparkling." Kaia answered not liking the sad look in the old mech's blue optics.

"Then I will tell you this young one." Ratchet said his voice tight. "When a bond is cut like that where you can't feel the other at all usually means…." he trailed off and Kaia's eyes widened.

"That their...dead?" she whispered and Ratchet nodded. Kaia felt tears welling in her eyes and she wiped them away with her shirt sleeve.

"But," Ratchet said grabbing her attention. "There is a possibility that the bond was tampered with or that some virus or external coding is covering it." Kaia let out a big woosh of breath.

"Then he might not be dead." she said hopefully. Ratchet nodded not wanting to crush the glimmer of hope he saw in her eyes. Kaia half smiled and slid off the berth. "Can I go see Cody?" she asked and the old medic sighed.

"Fine." Kaia scampered away leaving Ratchet wondering about Blades condition whatever that may be.

* * *

Skyburner laid on the medical birth, waiting for Knockout to finish putting a decepticon logo on his chest-plate. His paint job had been changed from white and red to black and red. Lord Megatron said the paint change was for camouflage. He still didn't fully understand why he needed camo, though. He was a front-liner, not really a stealthy bot.

"There you go Skyburner," Knockout said, backing away slowly. If half the stories Knockout had heard about Blades were true, then he should probably avoid him as much as possible. Even though the Helimech was on his side, he had no doubt that Blades could still find a reason to gut him.

"Thanks, Doc," Skyburner said with a smirk, sliding off the birth. Knockout nodded stepping clear of the copterbot. Skyburner walked out of the medbay his red optics gleaming in the dim lit corridor. He felt extremely jumpy for some reason, like he wasn't supposed to be here and would get caught any second. He shook that feeling off walking deeper into the maze of hallways.

* * *

Kaia and Cody sat outside on the basketball court. The young boy had been surprised when Kaia had asked him to talk with her but he'd accepted her invitation without question. Kaia sighed turning to Cody.

"Cody...Ratchet said that Blades….could be dead." Cody froze at those words, dead? His head filled with memories he'd shared with the bot, when he was nice. Kaia put her hand on his shoulder."But he could still be alive! The cons might have blocked his connection to me somehow." Cody nodded his throat dry. He wondered what Blades was doing at this moment. Was he locked up, or dead on the deck of the con's ship? The boy shook his head and stood.

"I-I have to go." he muttered running away. Kaia looked after him a sad look to her silver eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Cody ran inside on the verge of tears.

"Cody? What's wrong?" Dani asked from the couch. Cody ran to Dani and hugged her, crying.

"Blades… he's dead." He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed while Dani stood in absolute shock. How could Blades be dead? A part of her said that he already had been, at least _her _Blades. The sweet, worrisome, kind bot had already been replaced by his older self, the violent, colorful worded bot. Cody pulled away wiping at his brown eyes.

"Do you know for sure?" Dani asked her voice wavering slightly.

"Kaia said there's a possibility he's alive. The decepticons might have just blocked his connection to her."

"Then he's alive." Dani said firmly. She would not accept that Blades was dead, he couldn't be!

* * *

It hadn't been long before every mech aboard the nemesis had learned Skyburner's name. The red and black con had made sure of it. He had especially enjoyed showing superiority to Starscream. The skinny seeker had broken easily. Too easily for Skyburner's taste. He would have liked more energon spilled but it was fine. Or was it? He still felt on edge everywhere he went as if he weren't supposed to be here. He had the strangest feeling that the decepticons were his enemies. But the autobots were evil...weren't they?

...

Skyburner sat in the mess-hall. At least that is what it looked like. Next to him was Soundwave. The two didn't annoy each other as much as the other bots on the ship annoyed them. Skyburner could respect Soundwave since he was the only bot on the Nemesis, besides Megatron of course, that could hold his own in a fight against him. The feeling was mutual for Soundwave because people tried to avoid Soundwave just as much as Skyburner. Also, Skyburner was a way to ward off Starscream, something Soundwave could appreciate.

"Anything interesting on the monitors?" Sky asked.

"Not really…," Soundwave said, using a recording of Knockout's voice.

"So… what do you do for fun?" Sky asked, still attempting to make small talk. Soundwave tilted his head. Sky liked to think he could read Wave, and what he read was confusion. It looked odd on the all knowing masked 'con.

"Fun?" Soundwave repeated Skyburner's question. Skyburner smiled.

"Yeah fun. You know something you do that is enjoyable, like blowing the helms off…" he paused the word con about to cross his lip plates. "Autobots." he rushed the word shaky and uncertain. Soundwave was no idiot, he could tell Skyburner was having a coding glitch. The new coding that Sounwave himself had downloaded into Blades was sensitive to memories, something he had tried to fix. Soundwave tilted his head and leaned over placing a hand on the other mech's shoulder.

"Forget him." the recorded voice of Starscream warbled. Skyburner nodded squirming out of the purple spy's grip.

"I'll let it go." he said his servos still shaking a little. He still felt the nagging feeling that he was in danger. Soundwave nodded standing up to leave. "Hey….Soundwave?" Skyburner asked. The con turned and stared at the former autobot through his emotionless mask. "Why don't we ever fight the autobots?" Soundwave continued to stare at him, that was an answer he didn't have a recording for. The silent con turned around walking away with no further comment.

Skyburner walked into the control room. Lord Megatron had asked for his presence, and he had learned by watching Starscream that no one denied Megatron's wishes.

"You wished to see me Lord Megatron?" Skyburner said, the words stinging like venom as the rolled off his tongue.

"Yes, yes," Megatron said, waving off a Vehicon that was giving him a report. "I am planning an attack on the Autobots-" Skyburner couldn't help but grin at this. ". and during the attack I need you to kidnap three bots for me."

Skyburner frowned. "No offense, Lord Megatron, but I'm a front liner. Kidnapping ain't really my style."

Megatron smirked. "These bots are practically helpless, but may still want to put up a fight. I need a bot that can crush their spirits and make sure they get here in one piece. So obviously I can't send Starscream." Skyburner chuckled.

"Sure thing boss, just give me the direction," Skyburner said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Heatwave felt guilty. He had been right to question Blades motives...right? He was trying to look out for his team and the Burns family. Now Blades could be dead and the last thing he ever said to the copter bot was those terrible accusations. The firetruck sighed getting up from his positions on his berth. He wandered out into the main common room where Optimus and the chief were discussing something. Bumblebee was absentmindedly flipping through the tv channels while Bulkhead suggested they watch a monster truck rally. Arcee was leaning against the far wall her optics sharp and watchful. Chase and Boulder were talking to themselves but they stopped when Heatwave came up to them.

"Hello Heatwave." Chase greeted him his voice sounding a bit strained.

"Hey...um what's going on?" the red mech asked shifting his feet nervously.

"Well the fact that Blades could be dead isn't so much of a secret anymore and Optimus and the chief are discussing a plan." Boulder answered his voice much too cheerful for Heatwave's liking.

"Hey! Heatwave was it?" a voice shouted. Heatwave turned to see the twins standing by the human's elevator.

"Yeah what do you two want?" the firetruck grumbled.

"You want to spar? Heard you like to fight." Sunstreaker asked his optics glinting in challenge. Heatwave gritted his denta. It would be nice to spar again but those were the _twins_. They would scrap him in two seconds...not that Heatwave would admit it.

"Not really." Heatwave mumbled. Sideswipe turned his faceplates into a pleading look. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and elbowed his twin.

"Quit being stupid."

"You're an idiot."

"At least I don't use the cyberpup look to get what I want." Sunstreaker countered lifting his chin.

"You're arrogant."

"You're a clown."

"Would you two _QUIT_?" Ratchet yelled a wrench flying out of nowhere to hit Sideswipe in the helm. The crimson twin scowled and threw it back. Sunstreaker sighed and rolled his optics once again when Sideswipe over exaggerated the pain of the dent in his helm.

Suddenly, a monitor in the com room started beeping and blinking like crazy. All the botts ran into the room and Ratchet turned the alert beacon off.

"What's the problem, Doc?" Sunstreaker asked.

Ratchet growled, but said, "We have multiple Decepticon energy signatures around the base of Mount Griffin."

"Time to knock some helms," Sideswipe smirked, pounding his fist to his palm. All the bots ran to the garage, but Optimus stopped the rescue bots before they could transform.

"This could be a trap. We need bots here just in case we get captured," he said.

"Which would be Optimus, for they wouldn't last two cycles in a fight," Sunstreaker mumbled to his twin, who giggled. Sadly Ratchet heard, earning them two more dents to the helm.

"Hey! We don't go around bonking you in the helm do we?" Sideswipe said a goofy grin spread over his faceplates. Ratchet just scowled and turned his back to them.

"Aw, 'old hatchet's shy!" Sideswipe said earning a shove from his brother.

"Shut up stupid!" Sunstreaker muttered. Sideswipe gave him the stink eye and turned his attention to Optimus.

"Bumblebee will scout ahead and then the twins will sneak in followed by Bulkhead and I. Arcee should stay here with Ratchet and the rescue bots." Arcee didn't look happy with that arrangement but she didn't protest. Heatwave also seemed very upset by his staying back at base but he knew that team prime had weapons, and he did not. Unless high pressurized icey water counted, which Heatwave figured, was not a very useful tool in fighting decepticons. "Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus shouted and the team drove off, not knowing what awaited them at Mount Griffin.

* * *

Starscream stood in the forest with Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave, and about three hundred Vehicons. Starscream figured it wasn't that big of a fight at first when Megatron didn't come, but when Soundwave was teleported down, he realized it was. Soundwave never came out unless ordered.

"Starscream! The Autobots are approaching. You and your troops need to distract them for at least 30 cycles or else I will let Skyburner choose your punishment. Am I clear?" Megatron yelled through the coms.

"Crystal."

...

Skyburner was itching to fight, but for some reason Megatron had kept him back in the ship. He sat fuming as he waited for the others to come back with tales of a victorious battle against the autobots. A lone vehicon stood by the consoles and Skyburner had the urge to smack him out of the way to see what was going on. However, he chose to sit and wait. Something he had no love for doing.

"Skyburner!" Megatron called.

"Yes my lord," Skyburner smirked, offering a less than humble bow,

Megatron's optics narrowed. "Your turn," he grunted.

"Finally!" Skyburner nearly yelled. The copter bit ran to the deck like a kid running to his parent's car when told they were going out for ice cream. The psychotic Helimech transformed into his alt mode and started on his way to the firehouse, all but ready to kick these Autobot's skid plates so far up there aft that even Unicron would flinch.

The autobots had arrived at the base of the mountain and had started to fight viciously. Not a vehicon was able to hope for survival. Of course there was Soundwave, a bot who could take down Arachnid like nobody's business. Except the spy wasn't built for a lot of combat, his arms were fragile and easy to break if hit the right way. He was kicking some serious aft but he knew he'd have to back off soon, he couldn't be the only one carrying the weight of the Decepticon forces.


	27. Chapter 27

The rescue bots and humans sat in the monitor room, watching the fight go down. Heatwave struggled to stay put, but so far Chase had been able to keep him in one spot with his logic. Arcee and Ratchet walked into the room carrying energon cubes for the bots. Arcee stopped a little when she saw Optimus sent flying across the clearing through a ground bridge Soundwave had opened up under the Prime's peds.

"That's it!" Heatwave yelled getting up and storming out of the monitor room. All the bots and humans followed the firetruck to the main garage as he started ranting.

"They're getting pummeled out they," he angrily ranted. "We need to help them! If we don't who will! I'm leaving with or without you." The fire truck started running out of the base before Chase or Arcee could grab him. He was almost out the door when a fist connected with his face plates sending him flying into the wall past the bots trying to stop him. After the initial shock, the rescue bots still standing and Arcee turned toward the mystery bot that had sent Heatwave flying. He was taller than all of them with red and black paint and his alt seemed to be a helicopter. His combat mask was up, hiding his identity from them.

"Well that was fun," Skyburner smirked, " but I'm on a tight schedule. If you could all just come forward in an orderly fashion, I so I can knock you out, please, we can be done as quickly as possible."

Chief Burns quickly directed both his children and Kaia toward the elevator.

"Come on!" he urged. "We can't help here." Kaia went along, but her eyes stayed on Skyburner. Something about him seemed awfully familiar. Even as he rushed forward and took up a rather violent fight with Arcee and the other mechs, she couldn't help but watch the spectacle, namely him. The Chief pushed her into the elevator and her view of the battle was lost. Cody's face had gone pale.

"What's going to happen?" he wondered, his voice soft and hurt. Kaia wanted to assure him that things would be fine, but right now, things looked awfully grim.

"I don't know." she muttered.

"Who the slag are you?" Came Heatwave's muffled question through the concrete wall his helm was stuck in.

Chase ran at the 'con, but got uppercutted in the helm, successful knocking the police bot on his aft. Boulder attempted to hit the ground with his sonar waves to make the ground shake, but the only one who lost his balance was Chase as he attempted to stand up.

"Sorry Cha-," Boulder was cut off by a roundhouse kick in the fuel tank. Boulder crumbled to the ground, purging his tanks.

Arcee took out her arm knifes and glared at the new con. "You're going to pay whatever your name is," she growled.

"Oh I'm Skyburner," he laughed. The helicopter took his rotors off his backplate. "This is going to be fun."

Ratchet ran over to the downed rescue bots and tried his best to repair their small injuries. Arced charged Skyburner, aiming a slash at his neck cables, but the copter quickly blocked her shot. The motorcycle had not planned for this and quickly put up her arms to block herself from the much stronger mech's fist.

"Frag!" Skyburner cursed as his hand hit Arcee's arm knifes.

"Serves you right, con," Arcee growled, aiming another strike at the helicopter's optics.

Skyburner growled and caught the two blades with his bare servos. He swung his sword towards her servos, attempting to cut them off and leave the femme powerless, but Ratchet blocked the hit with his own knifes. Skyburner laughed at the puny attempt to stop him and kicked the medic back to where Heatwave was still stuck in the wall.

"Well, Optimus didn't really leave this place well defended now did he?" Skyburner smirked easily blocking Chase's desperate punches. "It's sad actually." He continued as Arcee came at him again. He held up his rotors and slashed one at her face while the other went for her leg. Arcee tried to jump out of the way, but Skyburner was quicker. His blade severed an energon line running down her leg and the femme fell to the floor, blue energon already pooling from the wound. Her cries were ignored by Skyburner and he easily stepped over her and took hold of Heatwave, yanking him out of the wall and spinning him around until their faceplates were inches away.

"I could kill your human friends." Skyburner said cooly, his servo over Heatwave's mouth. 'but I think that would be too messy. Besides, it's you the boss wants, not them." Heatwave just stared into Skyburner's mask with a sort of fire burning in his yellow optics. Skyburner smiled and suddenly dropped the red mech, whirling with his blades to slice at Boulder's massive fist. However, the big green bot maneuvered to the side much faster than expected and slung a punch at Skyburner's face. Skyburner, who until this point anticipated every move the opposing bots would make, failed to notice the servo until it had hit his jaw. Now Boulder was a very strong mech and his punch sent the much lighter 'con across the room. As he hit a wall, Skyburner's blades slipped from his hands and were quickly snatched up by Chase. Uttering a low growl, Skyburner pushed himself up and glared at the three rescue bots. "You shouldn't have done that."

Skyburner stood up slowly and threateningly. Chase's grasp on the helicopter's blades tightened. Boulder raised his fists into a battle stance and Heatwave growled. Skyburner glanced at the three bots and chuckled.

"You honestly believe that I wouldn't come without backup weapons," Skyburner laughed as he pulled out his photon pistols. He aimed on at the downed Arcee that was being tended to by Ratchet and another at Chase. "What's the call ground pounders?"

The standstill had lasted for a few seconds, until Heatwave launched a few well timed punches at Skyburners back. This momentarily threw Skyburner off balance and his shots went wide. Boulder took the opportunity to deliver a devastating punch himself and Skyburner fell. Chase threw Heatwave the blades and scooped up the blasters. Skyburner tried to get to his feet but Boulder planted a heavy foot on his chest.

Skyburner laughed from under Boulder's ped.

"What's so funny, con?" Heatwave growled. Skyburner just chuckled again.

Pressing a finger to his audio receiver, Skyburner said, "Soundy, open a bridge please." A ground bridge opened under Chase, sending the police not and Skyburner's guns into the portal. Skyburner grabbed the bulldozer's ped and flipped the stronger mech into the portal as well. Heatwave growled and punched the helicopter in the faceplate, making the smaller mech crumble to the ground.

"Where are they!" Heatwave yelled, holding Skyburner to optic level. Skyburner let down his face mask to reveal the all too well known faceplates of another helicopter. Heatwave dropped the mech in shock.

"You Autobots are so predictable," the helicopter smirked evilly. "Megatron said that I couldn't hurt you, but the second best thing to causing pain is feeling pain."

"Bla-," Heatwave started, but Skyburner round-house kicked the fire truck in the face sending him through the portal into the servos of Megatron.

* * *

Cody used to think that he would always be safe, with both his family members and the rescue bots looking after him. Now, he wasn't so sure. Kaia sat with him on his bed, her silver eyes far away and her fingers clenching the blankets below her.

"He's…" she muttered, eyebrows pinching together. Cody watched her with confusion.

"What?' he asked and Kaia seemed to return to reality. She blinked and shook her head.

"It's nothing Cody." she said sharply. The boy gave her a look of disbelief.

"Nothing, really? Kaia….it's okay to talk to me." Her silver eyes held his gaze and ever so slowly they filled with water.

"That bot down there….he reminded me of my dad." Cody sighed.

"Because he's helicopter bot too?" Kaia frowned wiping at the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Partly, but when I saw him...he seemed so familiar." she said inching away from Cody and wrapping her arms around herself. "I miss him." she whispered. "Even if I only just figured out he's my dad." Cody thought about what to say, what do you say to a girl like Kaia?

"Kaia...he'll come back. He's...new now. Not scared of anything." Cody said slowly, a wave of sadness washing over him. Even if Blades did come back, he wouldn't be the fun lovable bot he knew. Just an alien killer. He brushed those thoughts aside and focused on Kaia. "He'll keep fighting until he reaches you." The girl sniffed and smiled.

"Thanks Cody." she said softly. The boy mirrored her tired smile and wrapped her in a hug and for a moment, everything was fine.


End file.
